Faithfully (versión2014)
by Natsuki Kisa
Summary: El recuerdo de esos ojos color miel, la mirada insensible de aquel otro muchacho, y la mirada de un joven ilustrado, hará que la vida de tres jóvenes de un vuelco inesperado. (Actualizado: 2014)
1. En mi cabeza

**_Capítulo 1 - _**

**_En mi cabeza_**

**_Los tonos azulados y negros de la noche se mezclaban con las sensaciones de frío que había en la ciudad. Las estrellas de color blanco titilaban, el cielo como un mar lleno de peces desbordaba pequeñas luces que a pesar de diminutas eran en el espacio, colosales masas de luz._**

**_También se escuchaban los sonidos de los autos, los colectivos, y los neumaticos que pisaban fuertemente el suelo haciendo un ruido estrepitoso._**

**_Esta ciudad estaba colmada de emociones: personas caminando rapidamente llendo a sus casas luego de trabajar, gente tirada en el asfalto pidiendo limosna, jovenes saliendo en una cita, amigos, gente que vivía en su propio mundo, con sus propias preocupaciones.._**

**_Gente esperanzada en poder crear un mundo mejor rodeada de sus afectos, inclusive gente sola en el mundo que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de sobrevivr en este mundo cruel y desesperanzador._**

Caminando por la calle, una joven de cabello marrón claro, solo pensaba en la lógica, o como las personas comunes dirían: pensando en cosas inútiles como la fuerza de gravedad, si existe la vida en otros planetas, la duración de la vida, entre otras cosas. Pero esa no era su única preocupación, también pensaba si en verdad existe el amor verdadero.

Ultimamente había leído muchas cosas inútiles según su madre, como por ejemplo: leer libros de ficción sobre chicas que vivían su vida despistadamente y ¡puff! de la nada aparecía un principe azul en su camino, se le confesaba y vivían felices para siempre. También había leído sobre filosofía y sociología, dos materias a las que al principio odiaba, pero luego le terminó gustando porque aquella joven siempre había querido ser más abierta hacia los demás.

Pero había algo que perturbaba su corazón, tenía miedo de no encontrar a su "principe azul", a su media naranja, al chico que la quisiera por como era ella en realidad y no por aparentar ser otra persona. Sin embargo había algo que la contradecía, se sentía muy confundida y vacía, siempre por las noches ella soñaba a un chico de cabellos verdes como el bosque, ojos color ámbar y vestimenta bastante humilde.

_**"Recuerda unos ojos color ámbar, mirándola. A veces cree que esos ojos no existen, pero la animan a seguir en pie. Piensa, que si existen serían de un hermoso joven, quizás despreocupado por la vida, o más preocupado ella."**_

**_"Sus compañeros creen que es tonta, que por su enfermedad (no pueder recordar su pasado), ella no entiende lo que es una verdadera amistad y por lo tanto sus compañeros no hacen más que humillarla ante los demás profesores y alumnos. Se encuentra en un mundo superficial, y por ser diferente, la ignoran." — dice la joven para sus adentros._**

**_¿Acaso si fuera igual a ellos, si siguiera sus costumbres ... la aceptarían?_**

Siente mucha tristeza en su corazón, ya está cansada de tener todos los días que soportar a esas chicas que lo único que hacen es criticarla tanto en su aspecto como en su personalidad. Si fuera igual a esas chicas que se fijan en lo superficial, ella se estaría mintiendo a si misma. Lo único que desea es terminar esta etapa de su vida lo más rápido posible, para poder entrar en la Universidad y poder vivir a su manera, sin que los demás la molesten por como es su aspecto o su personalidad.

Lo único que le preocupa a esas chicas superficiales es mentir para conseguir "beneficios", defraudar la confianza de los demás con el solo motivo de obtener alguna ganancia: ser la más linda, la más codiciada por los chicos, ser la lider del grupo, entre otras cosas. Solo les importa convencer a la gente para hacer lo que ellas quieren hacer.

La joven de cabello marrón claro, está muy cansada, ya que últimamente ha tenido que esforzarse estudiando en sus ratos libres y despertandose a horas muy tempranas de la mañana. Dormir poco, no rendir bien en el colegio y los efectos secundarios de la radioterapia a la que ha tenido que someterse, la han debilitado.

Hace un par de meses le han diagnosticado un tumor cerebral benigno. Su familia ha estado ultimamente preocupada. Luego de hablar con los médicos sus padres le dieron la noticia de que había logrado extirpar correctamente el tumor cerebral. Ya le han dado el alta hace un semana, sin embargo sufre un poco de fatiga, náuseas, dolor de cabeza y perdida de la memoria.

**Luego de volver a su escuela, había empezado a sentirse a gusto, hasta que algo sucedió.**

Muchos chicos contaban rumores sobre el "supuesto tumor", diciendo que era una mentira para que los demás sintieran lastima de la pobre chica. Muchos decían que un grupo de matones la había dejado inconciente luego del partido de baseball y que por eso la habían tenido que hospitalizar, incluso algunos pensaron que al ser ella una chica muy aplicada, seguro estaba saliendo con algun profesor. Todos los recreos era así, se sentía muy sola.

Hubo un tiempo en que algunos pensaban que era una rara, ya que siempre se quedaba en su pupitre recostada sin salir del aula. No tenía amigos, no tenía vida social fuera del colegio, para todos e incluso para el mundo, ella era un diminuto punto en el mundo.

**La joven de cabellos marrones claros sacudió su cabeza, aunque no podía dejar de pensar que los demás la trataban de forma indiferente sin importarles su estado de ánimo o simplemente ignorándola. Casualmente aquellas compañeras de clase eran mujeres a las que los hombres miran por lucir hermosas en aspecto pero carentes de razón.**

Los hombres las elogian como si eso lograra enamorarlas, lo cuál logran con frialdad exacta, como cuando una serpiente toca su cascabel, y la víctima al no darse cuenta, es inyectada con veneno. Si no es tratada la víctima, puede llegar a morir, al igual que ellos que dejan que el veneno se inyecte en su vida." —la joven reniega una y otra vez para sus adentros, explicándose a si misma de que ese par de mujeres no son sus amigas, ni son compañeras, sino que son farsantes por todo el daño que le han ocasionado desde su accidente hasta el día de hoy.

**¿Acaso esta dramatizando?**

**"Vuelven a su mente esos ojos color ámbar que tanto anhela. Recuerda una silueta vestida con ropa lujosa, brillante, tanto que piensa que quizás haya sido un príncipe o rey. Recuerda sus cabellos tan verdes como los árboles. Y se pregunta si alguna vez lo podrá ver." — se frota la cabeza suavemente pensando que probablemente esa idea sea un producto de su imaginación.**

Las luces de la noche solo podían iluminar la silueta de la joven de cabellos castaño claro alejándose del centro de la ciudad de Tokio, alarmada, que presentía que algo malo le iba a pasar. Aquella joven que caminaba, antes había estado pensando en un montón de cosas negativas que trataba de olvidar.

**"Repentinamente solo oigo ruidos de los autos, camiones, colectivos.**

**Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente.**

**Siento un mareo.**

**El tiempo pasa frente a mis ojos y caigo en los brazos de Morfeo"**

Cerca de donde la joven de cabello castaño claro, otra joven, de cabello castaño oscuro camina volviendo a su casa, su nombre es Lulú Houoji. Tiene ojos color marrón y viste un vestido color verde oscuro, logra camuflarse entre la población pasando desapercibida.

Lulú se encuentra a punto de cruzar la calle.

Su felicidad es irradiada por su enorme sonrisa: ella se ha comprometido con su novio Satoru Shidou. Parece que la vida le ha dado una recompensa luego de que su hermana menor sufriera un accidente en el que ha perdido la memoria.

De repente, como si el color verde oscuro fuera un presagio ante la negación de su propia alegría, encuentra a una joven castaña tendida en el suelo. Se preocupa. Comienza a ver la respiración de la joven. Su diagnóstico, ya que estudia medicina, es que esta ha sufrido un desmayo, por lo tanto decide llevarla al hospital más cercano.

No era necesario saber la identidad de la desmayada, ya que era su hermana Fuu Houoji.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, como están? Espero que muy bien, actualizo la historia. Capítulo 1 arreglado para que ahora si todos entiendan más o menos como se siente Fuu. Alguna sugerencia, mensaje, o algo? Escribanme un comentarioenvíenme un PM (mensaje privado) o mandenme un mail. Bueno eso es todo, espero que les guste :) ~Ritsuka Kisa (actualización 18/07/14)**


	2. El enamorado

**Capítulo 2 - **

**El Enamorado**

**_Se encontraba tendida en una cama de hospital. Afuera de su habitación hospitalaria, se escuchaban sonidos de enfermeras y diagnósticos incomprensibles por parte de los médicos. Algunos eran muy alentadores, pero siempre la moneda tiene dos caras. Sonidos de gente agonizando por el dolor, otros sollozando y otros tratando de mantener la cordura._**

**_Ese es el clima de los hospitales, corriendo sin parar, tanto médicos como enfermeros para salvar la vida de personas. Es una carrera contra el tiempo._**

**_Cerca de su cama con mantas tan blanca como la luna, se encontraba sobre una silla de madera tallada, una silueta con cabellos marrones largos. Sus manos pasaban con rapidez las páginas del libro que había tomado prestado. Su concentración parecía a la de un erudito tratando de descifrar los secretos de la medicina contemporánea._**

**_La ventana de su habitación, se encontraba tan cerrada que pensaba que si eso era no poder respirar una cárcel sería mucho peor._**

* * *

><p>La primera palabra que escucho fue la de su hermana Lulú, que tendida en la silla, acomodó su postura, para luego, preguntar sobre el estado de la castaña. Naturalmente, Fuu, contestó que estaba bien y cortésmente, le pidió si podía abrir las persianas y la ventana de dicha habitación.<p>

Las cortinas rojas eran movidas por la brisa, haciendo a ambas olvidar sus preocupaciones. Luego, un silencio se apoderó de la sala, hasta que Lulú habló.

— ¿Acaso nunca pensaste como me podría sentir al saber que mi hermana menor se desmayó en plena avenida? —exclamó exaltada—

—Lo siento, no ocurrirá de nuevo. Me ha tomado por sorpresa hermana. —Fuu contestó sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Entiende que nos preocupamos por tu salud. Luego del accidente, Papá ha tenido que conseguir otro empleo para pagar los gastos de tu medicina... él está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener a la familia unida, ¿no lo entiendes?—su hermana mayor estaba casi al borde del llanto, pero logró contener sus lágrimas. —

—Lo siento, es que no dejo de sentirme culpable por algo que hice. — Siendo hermana menor, era de esperarse que se sintiera avergonzada. —

—Tranquila, todavía te estas reponiendo de la operación hermana, se que es duro para ti, pero necesito que empieces a manejar tus emociones — Lulú se expresó en tono autoritario. —

—Pero no... No puedo —dijo su hermana menor frustrada

—Pues deberás aprender —Lulú terminó la conversación con un tono firme. —

La hermana mayor le entregó un cálido y dulce beso en la frente, dejando a la joven castaña descansando. En el fondo Fuu sabía que la persona que decía ser su hermana, quería lo mejor para ella, pero a veces actuaba como si fuera su madre. Luego de la operación, Fuu había olvidado muchas cosas, sobre todo como era su trato con Lulú, entre otras cosas.

Cada vez que Fuu trataba de acercarse más a su hermana, una barrera impedía conocerla: su novio Satoru.

La señora Houoji, al conocer la noticia de que su hija mayor se comprometía dio un grito al cielo. Estaba muy feliz al saber que una de sus hijas no iba a ser la solterona del año, ya que Fuu hasta ahora no había tenido ningún pretendiente dispuesto a declarar su amor.

No porque no fuera atractiva, sino que para Fuu la palabra hombre alcanzaba a un sinfín de respuestas que caracterizaban a esa palabra como iluso, tonto, despistado, simple, irreflexivo, necio, inculto, rudo, torpe, ignorante, entre otras. Por lo tanto, si un joven se acercaba a ella con el motivo de tratar de conquistarla, o halagarla de forma muy descortés, esta se disculpaba primero y luego le gritaba este sin fin de sinónimos indicando que el joven que le había hablado era un desubicado.

Su padre, al principio tomo la relación como vaga, porque Lulú siempre al enamorarse decía que cada novio era una flor de loto o mejor dicho, el mejor novio del mundo y que jamás la dejaría. Luego, semanas más tarde veía como su hija mayor lloraba al ser dejada, siempre por razones sentimentales.

Pero esto fue distinto, el joven Satoru se comportó maravillosamente, todo un caballero: la llevaba a casa a la hora correspondiente, le regalaba obsequios, la llevaba ala Universidadde Medicina de Tokio para luego irse ala Universidadde Arquitectura de Tokyo, donde cursaba el primer año. Ambos iban tomados de la mano todo el tiempo, incluso eran de la misma altura y edad. Los dos se habían conocido por causa de sus hermanas, Fuu la había presentado a Satoru y el resto es historia.

Aunque ambos tenían intereses totalmente diferentes, nada les impidió estar juntos. Con la aprobación de su padre y obviamente de su madre, comenzaron a salir como novios durante unos once meses. Hasta que ocurrió el accidente.

Los meses pasaron y Fuu tuvo que realizarse la operación más importante de su vida, extirpar un tumor benigno en su cerebro para poder seguir con vida.

El primer recuerdo en la mente de Fuu, fue cuando luego de su operación, su hermana le contó que estaba saliendo formalmente con Satoru. Esta no podía creerlo, ya que según lo que su madre le contaba, Lulú nunca había tenido suerte con las relaciones amorosas, pero esta vez era definitivo.

_Hoy es 1 de enero, es el día en el que Satoru vendrá a casa a pasar una cena con la familia Houoji._

Durante los preparativos, Fuu ayudó cocinando una de sus comidas favoritas: Pez globo con un poco de arroz, y de postre unos damascos dulzones.

La cena al principio transcurría con tranquilidad, hasta que comenzaron a hablar sobre la enfermedad de la menor de los Houoji.

Satoru tenía el cabello color café oscuro y su mirada reflejaba casi siempre seriedad. A Fuu esto le aterraba ya que no sabía distinguir si era una buena o mala persona. Sus ojos parecían fríos cubos de hielo congelados esperando el rayo de sol que los hiciera brillar. Pero cuando estaba con Lulú, esos ojos ya no eran tan fríos y su mirada reflejaba serenidad, aunque a Fuu le seguía inspirando temor.

El joven Satoru comenzó a preguntar sobre como se sentía Fuu acerca de su operación, luego sobre si alguna vez se había enamorado, y finalizó sobre si estaba de acuerdo con esta nueva unión. Fuu asintió al respecto, aunque en realidad para ella todo había transcurrido muy rápido, no entendía los verdaderos sentimientos del joven para con su hermana. Al finalizar la cena se alejó de la mesa con el motivo de dirigirse a la cocina a buscar los damascos dulzones que se servirían como postre.

Satoru se retiró de la mesa dejando a Lulú y a sus padres hablando de forma cotidiana, riendo y festejando la unión. El joven siguió a la hermana menor de su novia, presintiendo que le pasaba algo, lo sabìa ya que su hermana Hikaru ponía la misma expresión en su cara cuando algo le preocupaba.

* * *

><p>Fuu aclaró su garganta, Satoru era el hombre correcto para Lulú. Lo había demostrado no solo con su muestra de afecto hacía ella, sino con el hecho de que no cualquier persona, mejor dicho hombre, se acercaría a la hermana de su prometida para aclarar una relación y hacer entender que en realidad estaba enamorado.<p>

Pidió disculpas por haber dudado del amor hacia su hermana, enTardaron un rato hablando, sincerándose.

Fuu le explicó a Satoru que no se sentía muy cómoda con la personalidad de él, y Satoru le contestó diciendo que para él, Lulú era todo. Le hizo entender que ella era lo que toda la vida había soñado, y que le permitiera estar junto a su hermana: ser su ándole a este una cadena de plata con un moño como dije. Le dijo que este iba a ser su obsequio para los novios.

Satoru la abrazó ya que se sentía feliz de que Fuu aprobara la unión. Le entregó el recipiente con damascos a éste y le dijo que pronto volvería a la mesa.

La joven sentía alivio de saber que su hermana estaba con el hombre que le correspondería amor eterno...

_**Pequeñas imágenes brotaron en su memoria: Una joven de cabello rojizo estaba sentada en una fuente cuyo contenido era agua, hablando con un joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada fría. Sobre él había tres canarios: uno color celeste posicionado en su hombro derecho, uno color dorado en su hombro izquierdo y el último color verde posicionado en su mano. El joven vestía ropas color negras divididas por un cinturón gris a la altura de su cadera. Mientras que la joven vestía uniforme compuesto por un saco rojo, pollera color gris con costuras rojas y una armadura color hueso en su torax.**_

Pensó que solo eran amigos, aunque, los amigos no se dan besos en la boca. Su beso era tierno, y demostraba afecto por parte de los dos.

Luego el joven de cabellos oscuros depositó un suave beso en la frente de la joven pelirroja, diciéndole que ella era todo para él y que nunca ni por nada en el mundo se separaría de ella por su propia voluntad.

Y que lucharía no importaba que destino le tocara, él siempre estaría con ella, amándola por siempre.

Repentinamente, los ojos de la castaña se cerraron, para más tarde, caer al frío suelo blanco de la cocina, pensando que aquella visión era un sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualizando rápidamente para seguir con la historia. Ojalá que les guste :)<strong>

**~Ritsuka Kisa**


	3. Te necesito ahora (I)

**CAPITULO 3 - **

**Te necesito ahora - Parte 1**

**En una habitación color azul cielo, se encontraba la silueta de una persona.**

**Esta estaba recostada sobre sus brazos tratando de distraerse sin que el sueño le tendiera una trampa.**

**Sin saberlo, se durmió.**

**Miles de ideas cruzaron su mente:**

**¿Por qué se sentía tan sola? ¿Por qué cada vez que trataba de acercarse a sus compañeras, estas la ignoraban o le negaban el derecho a estar con ellas?**

**¿Cuando sus "amigas del colegio" crecieron y comenzaron a vivir la vida?**

**Muchas cosas, sin respuesta, merodearon en la cabeza de la chica de pelo azul.**

**Desde que volvió de la Torre de Tokio, sintió que su vida carecía de sentido.**

* * *

><p>—"Abrí los ojos y dejé de pensar sobre las cosas materiales de la vida. Comprendí que el verdadero significado de la amistad era apoyarse unos a otros, quererse y no comprar amor por dinero o status social." — la chica de pelo azul repetía una y otra vez dichas palabras para sus adentros.<p>

**El status era ser la hija de uno de los empresarios más famosos y adinerados de ese momento, algo que ahora a ella no le interesaba. Quería volver el tiempo atrás y haberse alejado antes, haberse cambiado de esa escuela que la condenaba.**

**¿Por qué la condenaba? Porque día tras día tenía que despertarse, vestirse con ese uniforme que ahora era una atadura, desayunar y partir sin ánimos a la institución que aunque con su prestigio era poco decir, carecía de sentido ahora para ella.**

**Ya ni siquiera saludaba a sus compañeras, sino que se quedaba contra la pared esperando.**

Umi no era muy creyente, pero a pesar de todo era firme a su religión. Luego de tanta ceremonia, partían todos a sus respectivas aulas a comenzar el día.

Los profesores subían por escaleras o ascensor a donde debían dictar clases. ¿Sus opiniones acerca de instruir a mentes en desarrollo? Pues varias, algunos querían que sus alumnos aprendieran, otros que entendieran algo, y otros que cuánto más complicada fuera su materia, más desconcertados estarían los alumnos. En fin, puro clima escolar.

Los jóvenes de su grado eran un tanto desordenados si se puede decir. Habían distintos grupos: los más ricos, los más lindos, los más estudiosos, los más despistados, entre otros...

Frotó su frente con su mano, y parpadeo dos veces: estaba en su casa. Se sentía muy cansada y tenía frío. Lo primero que pudo distinguir fue la mesa de madera sobre la que estaba tendida.

Se levantó de su silla y corrió hacia el balcón que se encontraba rodeado de exóticas plantas de distintos tamaños y colores.

Una brisa soplaba y movía su cabello azul que estaba sujeto con una bincha negra.

**Sonrió, recordando a su amiga Fuu, que desde el momento en que habían vuelto había sido su gran apoyo... aunque hacía dos años que no sabía nada de ella.**

**Con Hikaru había sido distinto, casi todos los días se veían y salían a caminar hablando durante horas y tratando de no omitir detalle sobre lo ocurrido en la semana. Temas como el amor rondaban en la mente de Umi preguntándole siempre a su amiga sobre si le gustaba alguien o si estaba de novia. Cosa que Hikaru respondía que no, diciendo que aún seguía amando a aquel joven de cabellos negros que le había robado el corazón en aquella fuente cerca del palacio: Latis.**

**Para Umi la cosa era distinta, no había logrado confesar su amor por cierto cefiriano que la había cautivado casi como por error.**

_Al principio ella era muy presumida e ignoraba que salvar un mundo "extraterrestre" o distinto al suyo: Céfiro, no era cosa para tomarse a la ligera, y menos para hacer todos los días. Digamos que toda niña sueña con vivir un cuento de hadas, aprender magia, vestir trajes costosos, en definitiva: ser una princesa._

Al nacer, su madre se ocupó de que tuviera la mejor educación, vistiera en forma elegante, y que realizara diariamente deporte. Para ello, a los 10 años, la inscribió en esgrima, donde al competir cada semana se convirtió en una de las mejores participantes que eran menores de edad.

Su padre, se preocupó por que creciera saludable y tuviera todo lo que una niña deseaba.

Ella quería un oso de felpa, y su padre se lo concedía,

Quería ir al zoológico y pasear en elefante, y lo haría.

Hasta hubo un momento en el que el padre de esta joven un tanto egocéntrica, malcriada, y ricachona; comenzó a darse cuenta su error. Uno ama de forma incontable a los hijos, sin embargo al desear que tengan lo que uno no tiene a veces hace que la personalidad de estos sea un poco malcriada, es ahí donde el padre debe ejercer su derecho y decir: No tendrás lo que quieras con solo pedirlo.

— ¡Estoy cansado de tus caprichos de niña presumida, y de tu falta de respeto hacia tu madre!— el padre de Umi estaba a punto de estallar. —

—Cuando aprendas lo que significa vivir la vida... ¿Sabes cuán dura se te hará? - la madre de la joven estaba llorando, su corazón se había roto en miles de pedazos. —

**Así fue aquel día, en el que ella creía que su padre estaba tan solo de mal humor, desencadenaría en descubrir un mundo diferente: Céfiro, en el que encontrara el amor de su vida en la persona menos pensada, conociera el verdadero significado de la amistad, y descubriría que aquella vida que vivía antes era una mentira, era un reflejo de lo que los demás esperaban de ella y no de lo que ella en realidad DESEABA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo en esta entrega de MKR, ¿Se sorprendieron de Umi? ¿Acaso su reflexión no es buena?<strong>

**Comentarios sobre como escribo, dudas, inquietudes o reflexiones disparatadas haganlas :)**

**Los dejo, tengo que terminar esta tarea de biología sobre enfermedades (que casualmente es para mañana ¬¬).**

**Me olvidaba: Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia, y los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Clamp, yo solamente los uso para divertirme, crear historias, no son usados para ningún fin lucrativo.**

**Si pueden en las reviews diganme que piensan acerca de como se siente Umi, es decir:**

**Si un/a amigo/a se sintiera así: ¿Qué harían ustedes para ayudarlo?**

**Saludos, ~Ritsuka Kisa**


	4. Te necesito ahora (II)

**CAPITULO 4 - **

**Te necesito ahora - Parte II  
><strong>

**Comenzó a decorar un pastel de frutilla que había preparado especialmente a sus padres. Hoy era su aniversario, y como sabrán, es el día Midori no hi (día verde o día del verdor) que es una celebración japonesa que se festeja el 4 de mayo de cada año dedicada a la naturaleza. Recordaba aquellos días en que se ponía un tanto vergonzosa sobre las demostraciones públicas de afecto de sus padres (frases de amor, besos en la mejilla, sonrisas) frente a ella. Ahora, al entender qué era el amor, ya no le molestaba en lo absoluto.**

**¿Qué es el tiempo? Digamos que no podemos decir con exactitud qué es, pero Umi solamente pensaba que aquellos años de su juventud, ella había logrado muchas cosas. No sólo aprender sobre sí misma, sino aprender a tratar de querer un poco más a las personas, tratar de hacer amigos.**

**Aunque ahora las cosas estaban un poco turbias en la relación con sus compañeras de curso, Umi no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día, le perdonaran todo el mal que había causado.**

**"Algún día, volveré a brillar, volveré a ser yo misma".**

* * *

><p>El último recuerdo que Umi tenía sobre Fuu, fue cuando la vio llorar cerca del mirador dela Torre de Tokio.<p>

Con una sonrisa cálida, ignorando sus problemas, Umi preguntó qué le pasaba a la castaña.

La castaña, Fuu, solo dijo que se sentía un poco mareada, ya que la altura le jugaba un juego en contra, aunque la verdad de sus lágrimas era por un amor perdido. Se había encariñado con el joven de ojos color ámbar, pero solamente eran amigos: su sonrisa tan fresca como una mañana primaveral, su humor tan elocuente...

Hablaron por un rato acerca de lo que sentían sobre lo sucedido en Céfiro. Al rato, Umi, le dijo que era tarde y que debía irse. La saludo y se marchó lo más rápido posible, era verdad se le había hecho tarde, y su madre seguro la reprendería por volver a horas inadecuadas al hogar, sin embargo...

Una suave voz, y un aroma dulzón, fueron hacia Umi.

— ¿Recuerdas aquel día en que luego de derrotar a Devonair fuimos a visitar aquellas grutas cerca del límite del reino?— Fuu entregó una sonrisa. —

—Si, lo recuerdo... me acuerdo que cuando entramos en una gruta encontramos una especie de moluscos— Umi, rememoró rápidamente.

—Bueno, en realidad Hikaru me dijo que te lo diera en otro momento, pero creo que ahora es mejor. Toma, aquí hay dos porque Clef no me dejó agarrar ninguno más. Dijo que son animales sagrados que cuidan la gruta, sin embargo, Hikaru quiso que tomara algunos como recuerdo—la castaña estaba alegre mostrando la sorpresa a su amiga.

—Gracias, hazme recordar no decirle a Clef que lo quiero— Umi soltó una carcajada. —

—Hay amiga, deberías haberle insinuado algo al respecto... nos veremos pronto—Fuu entregando una cálida sonrisa despidiéndose. —

Irrumpiendo los recuerdos de la chica de pelo azul, una voz sonó a su lado:

—Umi, Umi, Umi... ¡Despierta Umi! ¡La torta se quemará! — dijo una madre alarmada.

— ¿QUÉ? ¡Hay no! — Umi estaba preocupada. —

Madre e hija sacaron la torta de frutillas que había hecho Umi, para suerte de las dos, la torta no se había quemado, sino que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

— ¡Si no llegaba no comíamos torta! ¿Por qué será que siempre que haces cosas importantes te distraes tanto? — dijo su madre.

— Es que pensé que todavía faltaban ingredientes —Umi trató de defenderse mintiendo. —

— Más te vale que no vuelva a suceder jovencita, porque sino habrá un grave castigo. —su madre, estaba muy enojada. —

**La joven trató de contener las lágrimas. Estaba cansada, cuando todo lo que trataba de hacer le salía bien, su madre le encontraba la quinta pata al gato.**

**Fue a su cuarto y se encerró por un rato, derramando lágrimas tan finas como el cristal. Agarró su diario, donde desde que había vuelto de su viaje, había anotado las cosas que le pasaban día a día.**

**Escribió y escribió, utilizó puntos, comas, corchetes y miles de colores que manchaban la hoja que había permanecido blanca durante mucho tiempo.**

Una de las lágrimas manchó su cuaderno. Lo cerró rápidamente, lo metió en un sobre color marrón claro. Pegó una etiqueta color blanca sobre este escribiendo con una tinta azul una dirección y un nombre que a la distancia parecía indescifrable. Agarró el chaleco gris claro y partió hacia la calle. Trató de correr lo más que pudo sobre el pavimento, esquivando perros, árboles y personas.

Se sentía horrible, pensaba cada vez más en que si Clef estuviera con ella tal vez todo seria distinto. Le confesaría su amor y gritaría al mundo entero que ambos oficialmente eran pareja. Sin embargo, ella no sabía si el hechicero sentía lo mismo por ella.

Eso era un dilema que al pensarlo, la dejaba muda, con una expectación que la carcomía internamente, sintiendo frío y nerviosismo.

Espero a que el semáforo diera el color correspondiente para cruzar la calle. Aún no había dado tal señal.

* * *

><p>Luego, se puso a pensar en Ascot, aquel niño que era un cuidador de bestias. Les había hecho tanto mal a ella y a sus amigas, sin embargo, Umi al demostrarle que las bestias del muchacho eran sus amigos y que este les hacía daño, logro romper una barrera que el niño ocultaba.<p>

Ascot se reveló ante las órdenes de Zagato y logró tener verdaderos amigos, como Umi, Caldina, los demás habitantes del castillo, y sus bestias.

Y además cambio su aspecto de niño a joven maduro ... Cada vez que veía sus ojos verdes se derretía por dentro, es decir, él se había convertido en una persona admirada, querida, y apreciada por todos únicamente por cambiar su forma de pensar y ver a los demás.

El semáforo dio la orden de avanzar y esta continuó su trayecto, aunque ahora más relajada sin tanto apuro. Digamos que Clef era hermoso, aunque Ascot ahora le inspiraba otro sentimiento... ¿Quizás amor?

Una nube de confusión llenó su cabeza: ¿A qué chico le pertenecía el corazón de la jovencita?

Umi solo se distrajo un momento observando los carteles de las tiendas, y no logró percatarse que el precioso sobre marrón decorado se le cayó de sus manos en la mitad de la calle. Para su sorpresa, el semáforo dio la señal de que avanzaran los autos.

Varios autos de distintos colores vinieron hacia la joven. Uno color gris, otro color rojo, otro un azul bordo y un último verde oscuro.

No tuvo más remedio que gritar, pedir auxilio, sin embargo, el sonido no apareció de sus labios, estaba aterrada. Su vida pasó en un segundo, desde sus caprichos, su madre, su padre, sus amigas, sus compañeras, su inmadurez, sus conflictos amorosos, todo apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Recordó aquel día en que estaba a punto de decirle a Clef que lo amaba, luego la memoria se desvaneció. El juramento que Fuu no logró cumplir cuando le entregaba una cálida sonrisa y le decía: Nos veremos pronto; las caras divertidas de su amiga Lucy; la mirada de ...

No se había desmayado, pero parecía un sueño.

Su cabello azul volaba sobre el viento. Se sentó con una expresión de asombro, ya que al parecer sus piernas no respondían por el susto de la situación. Dos figuras encapuchadas con una túnica negra lograron apartar a la joven del camino. El sobre estaba a salvo, y su vida también. Trató de agradecerles a ambas figuras, pero se desaparecieron.

Tras levantarse, recordó aquel sobre que casi le cuesta la vida dirigido a una destinataria olvidada. Suspiró.

Se incorporó y camino lentamente hasta llegar al correo, que se encontraba dos calles más adelante. Pasó frente a una tienda de ropa y dos locales de computación. Caminó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Llegó a su destino y luego se fue.

Reflexionó y pensó que no era adecuado discutir con su madre de esa forma. Pestaño y arqueo la ceja, recordándola, como la criticaba duramente día y noche.

—las cosas con las que debo lidiar... —dijo pausadamente.

—No estas sola, recuerda que siempre tus amigas estarán presentes. — dijo una voz misteriosa.

La joven se dio vuelta para ver de donde provenía la voz, y en vez de aclarar su duda, la agravó: un gato estaba sentado frente a ella.

— ¿Acaso... habrás sido tú? — dijo Umi mirando al gato.

Sus ojos como platos color marrones observaban a la joven. Tenía un pelaje color blanco cremoso. La joven al intentar tocarlo, pensó que la atacaría, sin embargo el gato acarició con su cabeza la mano de la joven tiernamente.

— Parece que eres mimoso, ¿quién será tu dueño? — dijo la joven

Sin que la joven pudiera decir palabra, el cascabel se rompió, dejando ver el papel celeste que se encontraba dentro del cascabel que llevaba el gato en su correa. Decía en una especie de inglés mezclado con francés:

"Ven a verme en la fuente Quinn que se encuentra cerca de tu casa. Atentamente T".

Era ya las 15:00 de la tarde y la joven de cabello azulado esperaba al emisor de la carta sosteniendo al gato blanco en sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que todos tengan una linda semana, saludos<strong>

**~ Ritsuka Kisa**


	5. He soñado un sueño (Cap 2013)

**CAPITULO 5**

**He soñado un sueño**

**Una luz iluminaba una silla de madera. **

**Sobre ella se encontraba un uniforme: un buzo color rojo, una falda color gris y un par de medias color rojo que esperaban a su dueña...**

* * *

><p>— ¡Son las 7:30! ¡Saturno! — dijo una voz femenina desesperada.<p>

Como todas las mañanas, se le había hecho tarde. Era un privilegio vivir cerca de su escuela, pero vivir a unas diez cuadras era un tanto desastroso.

Se cambió y tomó rápidamente su desayuno, que consistía en dos tostadas y un café. Dejó a un lado el café y mordió vorazmente las tostadas. Agarró su bicicleta color celeste y fue rumbo al colegio.

Sus hermanos se asombraron de la rapidez, sin embargo continuaron con sus tareas.

—Saturno debes encargarte de las compras — dijo Maciel apurado

— ¡Si, y tú de estudiar para tu examen que es mañana! —respondió Satoru

—Espero que lo logres hermanito, porque sino te tocara limpiar el baño de piso a pared como apostamos—dijo Cameo riéndose a carcajadas.

—Me las pagaran — dijo Maciel mirando a sus hermanos con cara de desprecio.

Hikaru se imaginó que cosas estarían haciendo sus hermanos y rió para sí misma. Entro a la clase, y sus tres amigas la saludaron.

La mañana transcurrió lentamente, su amiga que se encontraba a su lado, preguntó que había dictado la profesora, al darse cuenta de que su amiga no sabía, la regaño por no haber escrito nada. Últimamente su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, en otro mundo...

Los sonidos de la campanada le avisaron que era hora de descansar y tendió su cabeza sobre su pupitre. Imaginó cómo estarían sus amigas: Fuu y Umi ahora.

Una nube mostró sus pensamientos: imaginaba a Umi tratando de regañar a la profesora y diciendo que su prueba era para un diez, mientras la cara de la profesora era de pura frustración, odio y rencor. En cambio imaginó a Fuu con una sonrisa resolviendo problemas matemáticos, al terminarlos la vio bajar las escaleras e ir a tomar un poco de café, diciendo: Fue una mañana productiva.

Al levantar la vista de su pupitre, miró al pizarrón. Una serie de números y letras escritos con tiza hicieron que Hikaru se mareara.

¿Qué es y= - 3/2x² + 3x – 3?

Se levantó de su silla y fue hacia la persona que creía que era la más sabia de su escuela. Mitsuki era una joven realmente aplicada, su nota más baja había sido un 8. Siempre la escuela la había aceptado, ya que el tener conocimiento te abre las puertas del mundo, como decía Fuu. Su cabellera era de un tono azul bordo, un tono más oscuro que la de Umi. Sus ojos, sin embargo eran de color marrón, que enfocaban la mirada en su hermoso cabello lacio. Dándole también importancia a su hermoso flequillo que cubría su frente.

Le preguntó qué significaba esa ecuación, a lo que Mitsuki contestó: es una ecuación cuadrática, significa que 3/2 lo debes multiplicar por un determinado número, por ejemplo, en "x" podrías usar 2 para no usar 1 porque sería algo sumamente obio multiplicar 3/2 . (1) al cuadrado, ya que sabes que uno al cuadrado es uno, por lo tanto es algo totalmente tonto multiplicar por dicho número si ya sabes la respuesta. En matemáticas lo que buscamos es derribar interrogantes, entender que las interrogantes son los números que debemos averiguar para poder encontrar como se dice en filosofía: la verdad.

Dejando boquiabierta a nuestra pequeña Hikaru, imaginó a Mitsuki como un gran punto color azul y a ella misma como un pequeño punto rojo, cada vez más pequeño hasta desaparecer.

— ¿Te ha quedado claro? Si quieres te explico más despacio, es que me encantan las matemáticas —respondió Mitsuki, con una cara de entusiasmo y ojos brillosos.

—De... De acuerdo, tal vez un poco más despacio... — dijo Hikaru no tan segura de su elección.

La mañana transcurrió entre largas explicaciones de economía, política, biología, matemática, etc. Digamos que Hikaru se aburría, no hacía más que hablar con su mejor amiga del instituto. Criticaban al profesor de álgebra y decían que su profesora de matemática no sabía explicar. Ambas reían y luego usaban sus celulares para subir sus fotos a aquella red llamada Internet. Específicamente a una red donde se colgaban fotos y videos llamada Withoutyou. Mientras tanto el profesor explicaba, hablaba y ambas alumnas solo murmuraban secretos sobre otras compañeras, llegando a ser del todo hirientes hacia los demás.

—Hikaru, ¿en qué te has convertido? ¿Dónde esta esa niña que irradiaba felicidad y no sentía rencor ni envidia de los demás? —

En la sala solo se pudo escuchar la voz de una joven cantando realizando el coro de una melodía. Se notaba su hermosa entonación, sin embargo no se podía saber quién era la dueña de esa voz.

—Disculpe profesor, puedo ir al baño. —dijo Hikaru preocupada

—Claro, pero vuelve pronto. —dijo el profesor con una mirada seria.

La joven Hikaru demostraba no ser una niña en algunas ocasiones, cuando escuchaba voces, siempre resultaba ser personas, pero esta vez sabía que la voz pertenecía a algún ser sobrenatural o mágico.

Al haber dejado Céfiro, ella había logrado poseer la capacidad de escuchar voces de otro mundo. Una vez al dormir, pudo escuchar atentamente la voz de Latis que hablaba con Guru Clef:

La sorpresa fue que al despertarse y tratar de ver donde provenía la voz, descubrió que su cabeza era la que lo generaba. Latis le advirtió a Clef que si al salvar a alguien de su destino, esa persona moría, lo culparía por dicho error. Clef reflexionó para sí entendiendo que lo mejor era que la situación se resolviera sola, sin embargo no sabían cuándo sería.

Hikaru sacudió su cabeza e intentó pensar en otra cosa, quizás solo era un simple error. La voz provenía del aula 316, el aula de música. Abrió la puerta corrediza, y para su sorpresa se encontró nada menos que con una cabellera celeste junto con dos alas color blanco que salían de su espalda.

Se sobresaltó. El vestido de aquella hada era igual al de primavera, pero dicha hada era de pequeña estatura, y el hada de la sala era de la proporción de un humano. ¿Acaso era primavera?

Aquella figura solo voltio a verla mostrando una gran sonrisa, y moviendo su cabeza hacia el costado. Estirando sus brazos se levanto del banco donde se había sentado anteriormente.

— Haz llegado, era hora. Quizás si te esmeras un poco podrás volver a ser como eras antes. — dijo Primavera mostrando una seriedad un tanto extraña en su aura.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no estaba todo terminado? Es decir, el sistema del pilar se abolió y ahora la gente es libre de elegir su destino y no condenarse a vivir rezando por el bienestar de un pueblo... yo ya no tengo que responder a sus problemas—dijo Hikaru seria.

—He venido por otra cosa, tú debes volver conmigo y con Umi... —dijo Primavera.

—Desde que se fueron las cosas han cambiado... La tribu de las hadas ha emigrado a otros mundos, ya que Céfiro esta colonizado por otro mundo...

—Ha habido una toma de poder por otro planeta llamado Akira, cuyo rey es Asahi. Ha preparado una rebelión en contra del rey Ferio.

—Además una serie de cosas han pasado en Céfiro: la desaparición de las sirenas y de las hadas es cada vez mayor. Incluso Guru Clef, que antes podía predecir movimientos de los enemigos, ahora esta desorientado. Tuvimos que proteger al pueblo cefiriano, sin embargo han acabado con muchos poblados. También han secuestrado a los niños... estamos en plena guerra. —dijo la hada desconcertada.

Unas lágrimas rozaron su rostro, mostrando que incluso los seres sobrenaturales o mágicos tienen sentimientos.

—Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero no te prometo volver a ser aquella que fui. —dijo Hikaru seria.

—De acuerdo, gracias. Ahora debemos buscar a Umi, solo a ella y podremos partir. —dijo Primavera aliviada.

— ¿Por qué solo a ella y a mi? ¿Acaso Fuu no nos acompañara? —dijo Hikaru.

— Me temo que su destino ya está en manos de otro, no podemos hacer nada más que pensar que todo va a estar bien.

Ambas mujeres desaparecieron de aquella habitación. Las clases continuaron, y luego el tiempo se detuvo. Una nueva era estaba a punto de comenzar. Las sucias manos de un inocente estaban manchadas de sangre, su destino ya estaba echado, tratar de remediarlo era solo el comienzo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, ¡aquí desde mi computadora otra vez!<strong>

**¿Qué les digo? Cada vez se pone más interesante. Esta historia estaba anteriormente escrita desde hace dos año.**

**Desde ahora las actualizaciones que haga son de este año. Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia ;)**

**Gracias por seguir escribiendo LiNiS.a02, Hannah-NFG , jessicacefiroangellycal, Mia Ryuzaki y SilentFenix por comentar y apoyar este pequeño fic.**

**Saludos Ritsuka Kisa**


	6. Parte de mi corazón (I)

**CAPITULO 6**

**Parte de mi corazón**

**Cuenta la leyenda que las diosas del reino de Akira, habían realizado el día en que Jun,heredero del trono de Akira, nació, una caja de madera que contenía cuatro esferas: la esfera del fuego, del aire, del agua y una cuarta esfera color amarillo que contenía el elemento de la luz.**

**La esfera portadora del poder de la luz, contenía grandes secretos sobre las catástrofes que vendrían en el futuro. Tan grande era el poder de la esfera que si se quisiera se podría controlar el mundo en la palma de su mano. La caja de madera que contenía las esferas jamás se encontró.**

**Asahi es el dios de la luz y el sol, se había casado con Kanna, la diosa de la inspiración. Tuvieron un hijo llamado Haru, dios del fuego de estrellas.**

**Kanna, para lograr que su pueblo estuviera a salvo de las catástrofes que estaban ocurriendo en el reino, sacrifico su vida mortal. Para ello, tuvo que deshacerse de su cuerpo, transformándose en una entidad espiritual que obedece a las órdenes de los otros dioses superiores a ella.**

* * *

><p>Hace poco tiempo, Kanna había sacrificado su vida. Asahi estaba molesto consigo mismo por no haberlo impedido... ¿Por qué su esposa no había obedecido su orden? ¿Acaso no tomó en cuenta que estaba destruyendo a su familia? Se sentía abatido. Una noche su hijo, Haru le dijo algo que lo destruyó completamente.<p>

—He tenido pesadillas sobre mi madre de nuevo— dijo Haru un tanto preocupado.

—Es normal, acabamos de perderla hace pocos dias, el dolor sigue estando en mi corazón también — dijo Asahi.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella profecía sobre las cuatro esferas? Creo que si logramos encontrar la cuarta esfera podremos revivir a mi mama — dijo Haru, inocentemente.

— ¡No entiendes que eso es solo una mentira!— dijo Asahi enojado.

— Pues entonces respetarás la opinión de tu hijo, debo viajar hasta Céfiro para ver si los rumores son ciertos. Sabemos que han dicho que por un tiempo, la princesa Esmeralda sintió un poder muy grande cuando ella aún vivía. ¡Quizás pueda encontrar alguna de las piedras! ¡Salvaremos a mamá! – dijo Haru decidido.

— Respeto tus estrategias, por lo tanto cederé ante tus deseos pero te pondré una condición. Deberás encontrar a una mujer, enamorarla y desposarla como tu futura esposa. —dijo Asahi con mirada seria.

De acuerdo — dijo Haru cediendo ante las órdenes de su padre.

Los acordes de una dulce melodía resonaban en la habitación, alguien había despertado.

El sonido del piano, revelaba que la manera de tocar el instrumento no era humana.

Más bien era sobrenatural... ¿Acaso un dios/diosa había escuchado dicha conversación?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, soy la autora perdida de este fic! volví después de pensarlo mucho. Es que había algunos problemitas que tenía que solucionar. No se resolvieron pero voy a volver a escribir!<strong>

**Gracias por todos los comentarios apoyando la historia, retomo luego de mucho tiempo. Ya estoy cursando la universidad, y voló el tiempo.**

**¡Cada vez se vuelve más interesante! ¿En qué líos están metidas nuestras guerreras?**

**Aclaraciones: Asahi (antes su nombre era Alparad, lo cambié porque no se entendía la historia) y Kanna (antes su nombre era Kalid, lo cambié) están casados y tuvieron a Haru (antes su nombre era Ónix, lo cambié). Espero que ahora se entienda, cualquier duda escriban un comentario o mensaje privado. Saludos ~Ritsuka Kisa  
><strong>


	7. Parte de mi corazón (II)

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Parte de mi corazón (II)**

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

_Había algo que no podía tocarse, era una clase de holograma o imagen sin cuerpo que flotaba como una mariposa. Era un fantasma color blanco, su figura se asemejaba a la de la madre de Haru, Kanna. Llevaba un vestido que le llegaba a los pies y tenía un collar de elefante en su cuello, su pelo era largo pero no se distinguía el color. Por otra parte, sus ojos eran de color celestes cielo. Kanna estaba tocando una sinfonía en el piano, durante sus años de mortal había sido muy habilidosa con ese instrumento en el reino._

_**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**_

El fantasma de Kanna dejo de tocar inmediatamente. Sentía la presencia de alguien aproximándose a donde ella se encontraba. De pronto la puerta se abrió del todo. Asombrada, cerró la tapa del piano bruscamente, y trató de traspasar la pared del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo. Sin embargo, una voz la detuvo.

Es inútil, ya pude verte Kanna. Parece que aún no te acostumbras a ser un fantasma ¿o me equivoco? – dijo Asahi a su esposa.

Te equivocas, mi misión es que mi hijo Haru no me vea. No te entrometas en mis asuntos. – dijo Kanna enojada.

¿Asuntos? ¡No te entiendo! Te di todo lo que pude para tratar de hacerte feliz. Nuestro hijo está sufriendo y a ti no te preocupa... - el rey solo pudo hablar casi susurrando.

Debo buscar la esfera de la luz. Lo único que se es que está perdida por Céfiro. Nuestro hijo tiene una pequeña mancha en la espalda, si logra propagarse puede llegar a matarlo, ¡debo salvarlo!– dijo la reina preocupada.

Espera, no puedes ... ¡te necesito! Necesito poder estar contigo, tu ausencia me está matando. Por favor vuelve a mi lado, se que el pacto con los dioses puede romperse si tu eres sincera al hablar con los dioses. – sintió una punzada en el corazón el rey, se estaba sincerando demasiado.

Entiendo, yo también te amo, pero también quiero salvar a mi hijo. Voy a colonizar Céfiro. El reino secuestrará a quienes sean necesarios, desaparecerá a todo habitante que se encuentre allí.¡En algún lugar está esa esfera, y debo encontrarla! – el tono autoritario del rey aumentaba con cada palabra.

Por ahora debo marcharme, pero te prometo volver a tu lado lo más pronto posible. – la reina estaba decidida.

_La guerra se había desatado, el objetivo era simple: encontrar la esfera de la luz para poder salvar al príncipe. Y destruir el reino de Céfiro para encontrarla, además podrían gobernar el territorio y ganar más poderío. Sin embargo, la promesa del rey con el príncipe también estaba en juego: debía enamorarse de una chica y luego desposarla._

* * *

><p>La reina también tenía algo que no quería contarle al rey ...<p>

Todos la conocían a la reina porque era una persona muy amable, alegre y algo torpe. Pero era una princesa muy culta y decidida. Durante una tarde de primavera, ella fue de viaje a Céfiro con el objetivo de suministrar más alimentos y tecnología en su reino. Pero nunca pensó que las cosas ese día serían muy distintas.

Cuando llegó, llevó muchas maletas. Lamentablemente como pesaba tanto y sus guardias no estaban presentes tuvo que cargarlas sola. Sin querer, una de las maletas cayó de las escaleras que apenas acababa de subir. Para su suerte, un joven que pasaba por allí, logro agarrar la maleta a tiempo. Su cara denotaba enojo, o más bien tristeza, era extraño. Cuando la princesa fue a recoger la maleta, y agradecer que el joven la hubiera agarrado, lo miró detenidamente: tenía la piel bronceada, ojos marrón oscuros y cabello marrón oscuro. Era hermoso.

Al agarrar la maleta, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, es decir, el chico no era muy atractivo, pero su forma de mirar era seductora. Quizás nunca se habrían conocido si no hubiera sido por eso. Con el tiempo se fueron convirtiendo en amigos.

Si un día tu nombre no recuerdo más, dentro de mi va a persistir cada memoria tuya. Entre tanta gente que hay por conocer, solamente eres tú a quien yo puedo ver. Estoy aquí de pie observándote, sin saber qué es lo que vendrá tras este amor. Aunque esta forma de actuar te parezca infantil. Quisiera estar cerca de ti, tu corazón.

Repentinamente el tiempo pasó volando, y al conocerse más cada vez la atracción era más fuerte. Hasta que llegó el momento en el que el joven la arrinconó a Kanna contra la pared y lentamente la besó. El beso duró mucho tiempo, al soltarse el joven llamado Leo, declaró su amor a Kanna. Le dijo que aunque no era de la realeza le daría toda la felicidad que pudiera. Cada vez los momentos de felicidad aumentaron, era como una inundación de felicidad, se amaban sin importar las clases sociales. Sentían que estando juntos eran capaces de superar todo. Leo le mostraba un montón de hechizos que había aprendido de Guru Clef, el nuevo hechicero de Céfiro. Leo le contó que era aprendiz desde hace poco tiempo, pero lentamente su habilidad por la magia comenzó a crecer por causa del amor.

Sin embargo, el tiempo luego se acortó. El padre de Kanna, al enterarse de este amor, le impidió volver a Céfiro. Ya nada era lo mismo. Meses más tarde el padre de Kanna la obligó a casarse con otro príncipe de un país lejano. Su amor se frustró sin ni siquiera poder decir adiós.

Tiempo después, Leo se enteró que Kanna se había casado. Cansado de todo, se excluyó en su hogar. Ya no vio nunca más a ninguna persona, solo se dedicó a hacer hechizos. Sentía odio hacia aquella persona que había amado.

Pasaron tres años más, y en el mes de agosto, el primer niño de Kanna nació.

El miedo llegó a su vida, cuando vio que una marca negra salió de su espalda. No dudó, había sido por causa de Leo. Al no poder explicarle porque había partido, seguro la había odiado por mucho tiempo. Entendía el resentimiento, pero no creía que fuera aquella persona ...

Kanna juró vengarse de Leo. No podía olvidar los bellos momentos, pero no le gustaba que nadie se metiera con su hijo Haru. Ella había engañado hábilmente a Asahi diciendo que era hijo legítimo de este.

Pero el verdadero padre era Leo.

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola de nuevo! (1311/2013 05:47 hora Argentina) _

_Mucho material, poco tiempo ^.^. Aprobé una materia hoy, así que estoy muy feliz. De amores no cuento nada, más bien me dedico a hacer amigos :D_

_Espero que les haya parecido interesante el capítulo. Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, nos esperan más capítulos por delante. _

_Saludos Ritsuka Hanazono._


	8. Mi alma está contigo (I)

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Mi alma está contigo - Parte 1**

Era ya las 15:00 de la tarde y la joven de cabello azulado esperaba al emisor de la carta sosteniendo al gato blanco en sus brazos... Cuando de repente una luz dorada inundó el lugar donde se encontraba la fuente Quinn. Dos personas con capa negra aparecieron ante los ojos de la sorprendida Umi. Al quitarse rápidamente las capuchas de su cabeza, pudo divisar dos rostros conocidos a los que no había visto hace mucho tiempo. Tata y Tatra se encontraban delante de ella, con alegría, no dudaron en correr y abrazar a Umi.

Ambas pelirrojas habían buscado a Umi con una misión: volver a Céfiro y buscar a Hikaru. Le explicaron a la peliazul que Céfiro estaba en peligro, un reino llamado Akira había llegado y destruido gran parte de Céfiro. Los causantes eran el rey Asahi y su hijo el príncipe Haru.

Umi decidida, acepto volver. El gato blanco maulló aprobando la decisión. Cuando quiso preguntar sobre el gato a las pelirrojas, fue interrumpida. Lo único que pudieron decir es que ese gato no era un animal, sino que era un joven.

Apenas Umi lo escuchó se ruborizó. Estaba sosteniendo a un chico en sus brazos sin saber quién era. El gato, con rápidos reflejos cayó sin inmutarse sobre el piso de cemento.

Tatra y Tata se rieron a carcajadas, no habían esperado que la peliazul reaccionara de tal manera. Era hora de marcharse: sujetando las manos, Umi, Tatra, Tata y el gato blanco fueron transportados a Céfiro.

Luces doradas rodearon el cuerpo de las jóvenes y del gato. Rápidamente cayeron sobre algo áspero y escamoso, era el pez gigante que siempre las rescataba cuando llegaban a Céfiro. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a aquel pez, aunque nunca ... había pensado que volvería a Céfiro.

* * *

><p>El tiempo había cambiado, el cielo celeste claro se había tornado gris oscuro. La espera había sido larga, por fin iría a ver la cara de su amado Guru Clef. Las circunstancias eran distintas de lo que había soñado.<p>

Cuando bajaron de aquel pez volador, hubo un súbito temblor en el suelo. Todo parecía destrozado, los árboles en aquel entonces verde esmeralda ahora se encontraban sin hojas y destrozados como si una tormenta hubiera caído sobre ellos.

Céfiro estaba destrozado. Estaba claro que Guru Clef no podía soportar que todo su esfuerzo por salvarlo ahora era en vano.

Luego de la conferencia con el rey Ferio y con Guru Clef, le advirtieron a Umi que debería volver a ejercer su puesto como Guerrera Mágica con Hikaru como líder.

- Umi necesitamos que busques a Hikaru, deben unir sus fuerzas para poder derrotar al reino de Akira. No entendemos el por qué de su ataque. Hemos tratado de hablar pacificamente, pero ellos dicen que tenemos algo que les pertenece. Hemos refugiado a todas las personas que pudimos en el castillo, pero algunos habitantes han sido secuestrados. - Clef no solo temía por él, sino también por Céfiro, jamás perdonaría a los causantes de este desastre.

- De acuerdo, iré a buscarla. - Dejando el gato que sostenía en brazos en una silla, Umi partió en busca de Hikaru.

* * *

><p>- Hikaru, ¿Donde estas? - dijo Umi angustiada. Ya habían pasado 5 horas desde que Guru Clef le había mandado esa tarea.<p>

- ¿Por que siempre tengo que salvar el día? ¿Acaso Fuu no lo haría mejor? - dijo Umi cansada. Minutos más tarde, los tacones le dolían y nuestra heroína decidió dejar de caminar a paso apresurado, para solo rendirse de tan dura tarea...

- Debo recostarme en este árbol, y esperar... quizás siga caminando... - dijo Umi cansada.

- ¡ESTE FRIO BOSQUE! ¿Acaso no fue donde las tres logramos destruir la piedra maligna? ¡RAYOS! ¿Por que siempre a mi...? - la voz de Umi se hizo cada vez más lejana.

_La voz de Umi a medida que caía, se iba haciendo cada vez mas grotesca. El pozo en que se había adentrado era profundo, tan oscuro y misterioso. Ahora no podría volver hasta lograr salir de el. Había tropezado y dado vueltas hasta caer al frío y húmedo suelo de tierra. _

La agonía de Umi finalizó cuando cayó sobre el suelo de tierra. No había tenido suerte de haber caído sobre algo suave, sino que había caído sobre hierba espinosa. El dolor no tardó en llegar. Un leve grito de parte suya demostró que probablemente habría caído en una clase de arbusto cuyas espinas eran parecidas a la de un cactus. Se veía la luz fuera del pozo, por lo tanto podría sacarse las espinas de su brazo izquierdo, pero no sería capaz de escalar para salir de aquel pozo.

- Me encuentro perdida, si tan solo lograra contactarme con el dulce Clef... ¡Estas cosas no son para mi, aventuras y ese tipo de cosas no van conmigo!- Umi estaba cansada de tener que gritar todo el tiempo.

Camino por horas, sin encontrar ni una señal de luz. Cada vez se hacia mas de noche... Verdaderamente Umi estaba cansada de tener que encargarse de Hikaru todo el tiempo. Es decir, la quería como a una hermana, sin embargo a veces solía ser tan torpe que dudaba que fuera una gran estratega...

Llegada la noche, a Umi no le quedaba mas que esperar y que el destino decidiera lo que pasaría luego.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí? - dijo una voz conocida.

- Si, soy Umi. Estoy en el pozo, caí por accidente, ¡por favor ayúdame!

- Querida guerrera, ¿Que haces aquí? Te lanzaré una cuerda para que puedas salir, por favor sujétala fuertemente - Aquella voz conocida ahora había cambiado su tono de voz a uno que denotaba preocupación.

Luego de luchar por salir de ese pozo, por fin Umi pudo ver el color negro del cielo y aquellos árboles verdes oscuros. Una joven de cabellos rubios se acerco a ella. Extendió su mano y procuro ayudarla a salir de aquel túnel.

- ¿PRESEA? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso es un sueño? dijo Umi alarmada, ¿Acaso era un sueño?

- ¿No te acuerdas de mi? Soy Sierra, hermana gemela de Presea.

- Lamento haberte confundido con Presea, es que son idénticas - una disculpa sincera se pudo ver en el rostro de la peliazul.

Sierra extendiendo su mano, la llevó por entre los árboles hasta encontrar lo que alguna vez había sido un camino rudimentario.

- ¿A donde vamos? - dijo Umi angustiada.

- Iremos a ver a tu querido amigo Ceres, debe estar preocupado. Me encomendó la misión de encontrarte y llevarte hasta el templo...- dijo Sierra con voz suave y alegre.

- ¿Hikaru estará bien? La esperaba para ver a Clef, debemos encontrarnos.- dijo una Umi preocupada.

- Relájate, Será solo un momento. Lo veras a Ceres y luego hablaras con Clef. Es importante ver a Ceres ya que debe explicarte algo... debes saber contra quienes luchan. Promete que iras a verlo.- dijo Sierra preocupada.

- Claro, lo prometo - dijo Umi mas relajada.

- Perfecto, entonces iremos juntas ahora- dijo Sierra alegre.

* * *

><p>No entendía por qué las cosas se tornaban así, Latis, luego de esforzarse por salvar a su hogar, había fallado.<p>

Lo había capturado el reino de Akira, el rey al ver la cara de su prisionero decidió mandarlo con su sirviente para tratar de sacarle información sobre Céfiro. Como vio que no cooperaba, decidió llevarlo a un sector del palacio donde por las noches se escuchaban los gritos de los prisioneros.

- Veo que eres fuerte prisionero, me han contado fuentes confiables que eres el hermano de Zagato. - dijo el sirviente de Asahi.

- No es asunto que incumba, suéltame. - dijo Latis enojado.

- Nadie se mueve de aquí, estas en el vórtice de la muerte o también llamado portal de almas. - dijo el sirviente.

- ¿Tu nombre? - dijo Latis enojado.

- Nada menos que Ditriot, a servicio de su majestad Asahi y su hijo Haru, príncipe de Akira. - dijo Ditriot con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¡Cuando salga de aquí te matare, lo juro! - dijo Latis vengativo.

- Veamos quien ríe ultimo - dijo Ditriot serio.

- Pero dime, ¿Quien es Asahi? - dijo Latis tratando de encontrar una respuesta

- Pues tarde o temprano te enteraras... Asahi es el actual rey de este reino llamado Akira, su esposa es la diosa nórdica Kanna, y su hijo es un semi-dios llamado Haru. - dijo el sirviente orgulloso.

- Lo único que te puedo decir, es que tenemos armas poderosas, y que somos capaces de matar a cualquier que se interponga en nuestro camino. No tenemos piedad. Logramos capturar a miles de cefirianos, y logramos matarlos cruelmente. Ellos eligieron interponerse en nuestro camino, con sus sucias manos trataron de cortar los cuellos de los habitantes de Akira, y eso no se perdona facilmente. Nosotros somos capaces de crear una catástrofe masiva, nos robaron algo que es nuestro, y lo necesitamos para salvar al príncipe Haru. Nuestro pueblo daría la vida para salvar a los que son gobernantes de este reino. ¡Nunca dejaremos que nos hieran, aunque sea lo último que hagamos! - las palabras llenas de odio brotaron de aquel sirviente del reino de Akira.

- ¡No puedes hacerlo, nuestras tropas perderían ante las tuyas, no podemos defendernos de una catástrofe masiva! - dijo Latis angustiado.

- Arréglenselas, el reino de Akira debe obtener la sangre de cada niño, niña, mujer y hombre cefiriano. Así son las reglas. - dijo Ditriot.

- ¿Acaso son dementes? mucha gente indefensa morirá, y su pueblo será el enemigo de todos los demás pueblos... - dijo Latis al borde del estallo.

- Dejemos la clarla por ahora, yo solo estoy aquí para cumplir ordenes, sin embargo disfruto torturando gente. De hecho, había un tiempo en el que el rey Asahi aceptaba que a los prisioneros los ataran de manos y pies, y se los torturaban durante varias horas... - dijo Ditriot pensativo.

- Así que hablame sobre aquellas Guerreras Mágicas, he oído que soy muy importantes para la defensa de Céfiro...-

- La tortura no hará que diga una sola palabra de las guerreras ni de Céfiro. - dijo Latis.

- Bueno, tu lo decidiste. Pronto volveré Latis, y te darás cuenta como es el castigo de los dioses - dijo Ditriot saboreando la victoria.

* * *

><p>La joven comenzó la clase levantando su espada: Su traje negro y blanco al cuerpo mostraba la hermosa figura de la pelirroja. Su collar en forma de círculo contenía una gema rosa en su interior que unía dichos vértices del círculo. Su cabello, estaba peinado en forma de trenza. Estaba cansada de que sus compañeras de curso siempre la trataran como a una niña. Es decir, ella era joven, pero tampoco era una tonta. Mientras peleaba contra su contrincante, su amiga llamada Erica. Erica siempre se había destacado como excelente luchadora. Poseía técnicas más avanzadas que ella, y sin embargo Hikaru conocía algunos movimientos que lograban bloquear sus ataques.<p>

-Erica, has progresado bastante. - dijo Hikaru algo alarmada.

- Si, es que mi padre me ha estado entrenando, hoy es la final de kendo en dos horas. - dijo Erica contraatacando.

- Si, y realmente dudo que gane. - dijo Hikaru atacando.

- Si tienes fe, todo es posible mi amiga - dijo sonriendo.

Al finalizar el combate, ambas se saludaron en se al de respeto inclinando su torso hacia el suelo.

- ¡Nos vemos en dos horas, prepárate! - dijo saludando Erica.

- Allí estaré - dijo sonriendo Hikaru.

Digamos que no estaba plenamente adaptada al entorno social-cultural de la poca, como diría Fuu. Y digamos que había olvidado lo que se sentía tener amigas de verdad. Es decir, uno no es transportado a otro mundo todos los días y menos que encuentra a su media naranja. La escuela iba bien, dos materias abajo, pero nada por lo que no se pudiera solucionar. A Umi la veía casi todos los días, a pesar de estar en escuelas distintas, aunque nunca supo mas de Fuu. Venia entrenando desde hace dos semanas, ya que hoy era el día de la competencia de kendo. Debía practicar para poder llegar a las finales...

Recordar tantas cosas la hacia pensar en ser como era antes...

La radio sonó, despertándola de aquella pesadilla...

**Tanto que me iba a encontrar aquí tan sola, yo te juro que jamás te quise lastimar**

**Solo me deje llevar y no puede a tiempo reaccionar.**

**Yo se que fue un gran error cambiar para amar, y no se como era antes.**

**Y hoy al fin puedo ser yo, porque quiero que las cosas sean como eran antes...**

**Y hoy al fin puedo ser yo, recordaste lo que me hiere y vuelvo a encontrarte.**

**Y hoy al fin puedo ser yo, porque quiero que las cosas sean como eran antes...**

- Realmente quieres cambiar pequeña, me alegra, Tienes un mundo de oportunidades, puedes lograrlo. - le dirigió una sonrisa una peque a ni a de cabellos marrones.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿En donde estoy? ¡Esta no es mi casa! - dijo la pelirroja alterada.

- Por supuesto que no lo es, estas en una de mis ilusiones - dijo la joven riéndose.

- Sácame de aquí, necesito ver a Latis y a Umi. - dijo angustiada la joven de cabellos rojos.

- No puedo, lo siento, obedezco órdenes de mi ama. Ella es una joven muy inteligente, amable. Soy como su pequeña hermanita, aunque ella no se de cuenta. - dijo la joven agarrando a su pequeño perro de peluche.

- Pero, entiende que me dieron una misión importante, debo encontrar la fuente de eterna para desarrollar mi espada. Debo salvar a Latis, el ha sido capturado por el tal Asahi ¡Debo ayudarlo... porque lo amo! - dijo Hikaru desesperada.

- Veo que tu amor es inmenso a la vez igual al que sientes por Águila, eso no es amor, decide bien a quien quieres salvar. Por otro lado, Águila esta herido. Luego que ustedes volvieron a su mundo, el siguió herido por dentro. Desea verte con todas fuerzas... - dijo la joven de cabellos marrones.

- No puede ser, el estaba muerto. ¡MUERTO! No quiero revivir a ese fantasma. Desde que volví me ha atormentado todas las noches, tratando de que vuelva a su lado. Le estimo un montón, pero mi corazón pertenece a otra persona. Águila solamente es mi amigo... - dijo la joven de cabellera roja.

- Así será, lamento haberte mortificado, es que... es que, mi ama esta muy triste, y no puedo ayudarla. La persona de la que se enamoro esta con otra persona, y... y ella... ¡ella se ha olvido quien es! - dijo la joven de marrones llorando, mojando con sus gotas su vestido color rojo.

- Tranquilízate, entiendo a tu ama, debe ser horrible no ser correspondido por otra persona. Digamos que a mi y a Latis nos fue bien, aunque al principio este era muy frío ante mi. Trataba de ser fuerte, nunca lo vi. llorar. Sin embargo, cuando murió su hermano, me confeso que lloraba por dentro para protegerse de la burla de los demás. - dijo Hikaru con voz firme.

- Lamento haberte molestado, no sucederá de nuevo. Gracias por confiar en mi, y perdona que yo no pueda ayudarte. Lamento haber peleado contra ti, tienes un corazón muy fuerte pequeña. Llegaras muy lejos, sin embargo nuestros caminos se separan aquí. Ha sido un gusto conocerte. - dijo la joven de cabellos marrones. Moviendo sus pequeñas manos, y diciendo en voz alta un hechizo, "la casa de Hikaru" desapareció. La pequeña agarro a su perrito amarillo y continuo caminando sola, alejándose de aquel bosque en el que había tramado dicha ilusión.

Se despidió y tan pronto como llego se fue.

- Tengo que continuar y encontrar a Latis- se dijo a si misma Hikaru.

#

#

#

#

#

* * *

><p>Hola, vuelvo a escribir. Originalmente, el capítulo era mucho más largo! Tuve que modificar algunas cosas: como se dieron cuenta los nombres de los personajes antagonistas cambiaron. También hay más explicaciones que antes, en algunos momentos del capítulo. Esta va a ser la primera parte de este capítulo. La segunda muestra el desenlace doloroso de una de las parejas de MKR.<p>

Ya estoy de vacaciones, así que espero poder escribir más capítulos.

Me alegra volver a escribir! Lo extrañaba mucho, espero que esten todos bien. Comenten que les pareció el capítulo.

Saludos,

Ritsuka Hanazono ~


	9. Mi alma está contigo (II)

**CAPÍTULO 9 –**

**Mi alma está contigo – Parte 2**

En la puerta más externa del castillo... reposaba un joven de mirada ilustrada en un sillón señorial esperando a que el joven príncipe mostrara señales de vida. Hace seis días que no tenia noticias de el, después de haber hablado con Umi, y esperaba verlo. La preocupación lo carcomía, Clef necesitaba verlo, debía saber si Umi seguía con vida, y el único que le respondería su duda seria Ferio.

Últimamente dicho príncipe no se preocupaba de nada, no realizaba las tareas protocolares, no iba a visitar a los otros reinos... lo único que hacía era hablar con las princesas de reinos vecinos. A pesar del tiempo, no dejaba de ser un galán cuando se trataba de mujeres. Digamos que él era un caballero, servicial trato ante las mujeres, y tenia una voz cuando cantaba que hacia que todas las mujeres se derritieran.

Coqueteaba con todas las princesas, incluso había tratado de separar a una de las parejas más consolidadas de otro reino. A el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo las tareas protocolares: jamás había logrado conocer a una joven que cautivara su corazón salvo una, que se llamaba Lía.

Clef sabia muy bien que Ferio había sido amigo de Lía desde pequeño. Favorablemente, recordó un suceso que logro evocar en la fuente del castillo: la joven Lía, de cabellos dorados como el sol, piel color rosado claro y ojos color verde. Los ojos color ámbar, cabello verde, y piel dorada. Ambos se habían conocido cuando Esmeralda había heredado el trono.

Los años pasaron y ambos se convirtieron en mejores amigos, Lía había logrado convertirse en una hermosa mujer no solo en el exterior sino también en en el interior. Aunque algo irrumpió la armonía: un nuevo joven se había presentado a los tribunales de los padres de Lía, para pedir que le permitieran a su familia quedarse en el palacio de los padres de Lia y a cambio ofrecía la protección del castillo como guardia de seguridad.

Los padres de Lía aceptaron conformes, no solo con su ofrecimiento sino con otras ideas en mente: veían al joven atractivo y futuro esposo de su hija.

Lía y Ferio habían tomado caminos separados: el nuevo joven llamado Len había logrado en poco tiempo, llegar al corazón de la dulce Lía. Los años hicieron que Lía y Ferio siguieran siendo amigos pero aun mas distantes. Len logro conquistar a Lía y ser correspondido. Mientras que Ferio quedo fuera de aquella amistad ya que el amaba profundamente a Lía.

Lía continuaba con Len, incluso se habían casado y ahora tenían un bebe. La vida continuaba para Ferio, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en ella: la solución fue que Ferio al entender que Lía no era para el hizo un cambio drástico. Se corto el cabello para poder olvidar los sentimientos no correspondidos de su amiga. El le había dicho a Lía que la amaba, y ella lo había rechazado. No lo amaba, sino que amaba a Len con todo su corazón. Len la había ayudado cuando mas lo necesitaba, la entendía, la protegía, la cuidaba, y no permitía que nadie la lastimara. Fue ahí cuando Len le pidió cortésmente a Ferio que se alejara de Lía, ya que lo único que hacia era lastimarla con sus falsos pretextos para estar al lado de ella. Ferio acepto, terminando aquí su amor por Lía.

Sabia que nadie ocuparía su lugar pero su vida debía seguir y no encontrarse estancada en un pozo por un simple no por parte de una chica.

#

#

#

* * *

><p>Pronto la espera de Clef termino. Presentándose a la hora puntal, el joven rey ordeno sus papeles y se sentó en su escritorio. Ordeno al amable hechicero Clef que tomara asiento. La reunión había comenzado. Ferio le explico al gran gurú que el planeta no estaba en su mejor momento: tropas enemigas habían logrado destruir la mayor parte del bosque cefiriano, y pronto llegaría Alpharad para tomar al castillo. Había logrado ponerse en contacto con Sierra, quien le había confirmado que Umi se encontraba bien, y Hikaru estaba lidiando para buscar a Latis desesperadamente. La noticia logro calmar la mente de Clef.<p>

Luego de haber entregado las noticias, Ferio ordeno evacuar a toda la gente de Céfiro y llevarla al refugio, que se encontraba debajo del Océano al lado de Céfiro. Ferio además ordeno que las tropas se ubicaran para el ataque cuando fuera necesario, que agarraran todas las municiones y se prepararan para contraatacar al enemigo. Mas tarde, el rey Ferio se retiro y fue hacia el refugio: corroboro que todos los habitantes estuvieran allí, o por lo menos los que quedaban.

Ordeno que cerraran las compuertas y que todos permanecieran tranquilos, ya que la compuerta resistiría a cualquier tipo de ataques. Los niños se colocaron en una ronda y comenzaron a jugar. Los adultos comenzaron a preocuparse por el bienestar del rey, sin embargo debían confiar en su palabra: el refugio los salvaría y cuando todo terminara mediante las naves submarinas podrían volver a su país para reconstruir todo el da o que se produciría en esta guerra, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la primera bomba cayera sobre Céfiro. Los días estaban contados, y nada se podría hacer para remediarlo, solo luchar y tratar de ganar esta guerra.

#

#

#

* * *

><p>La joven de cabellos rojos continuaba corriendo contra la corriente de aire para poder llegar lo más rápido a rescatar a su querido novio. Los tiempos no cambian, y por lo tanto seguía amando con fervor a Latis como el último día en que se había encontrado en dicho planeta.<p>

Latis para ella era su mundo, su misma esencia: ambos juntos eran no solo invencibles según Hikaru sino que ambos habían encontrado el verdadero significado del amor.

_"_

_El amor era un sentimiento, no una palabra que hacia que a pesar de que los momentos no fueran favorables, cualquier cosa pudiera suceder_.

"

Estaba decidida a salvar a su novio. Durante todos estos años, nunca se había olvidado de él. Recordaba que tenía instrucciones sobre como salvar a Latis. Lo primero era llegar al refugio marrón, era una especie de aeropuerto, o lo que quedaba de él, donde se encontraba una avioneta.

Había logrado llegar a la pista de despegue. El lugar estaba completamente vacío. Logro entrar en una especie de casa recubierta de musgos y pasto verde. Al encontrar la puerta, tiro de ella: dentro el color de la sala era azul oscuro, en el centro había una mesa de madera con un plano e instrucciones para el despegue de la avioneta.

El papel decía que por órdenes del general Ráfaga, le había dejado los planos y la ubicación exacta a la joven Hikaru para que pudiera localizar el castillo de Asahi.

Rápidamente busco la avioneta color violeta con tonos morados: vio que todo estaba correctamente. Tenia el timón direccional, el escape, el elevador, el timón de profundidad, el alerón, el fuselaje, el motor, la toma de aire, la cubierta de la cabina y la cabina. Levanto la cubierta de la cabina y se sentó en la cabina de control de la nave. Por suerte, la persona que había escrito el papel había explicado el procedimiento de encendido: explico que en el panel de instrumentos hay un interruptor de encendido/starter accionado por llave la cual tiene cinco posiciones. Off. R (derecha) en la que hay un solo magneto que suministra la corriente al juego de bujías, L (izquierda), Both (ambos) ambos magnetos suministran corriente, Start (arranque) arranca el motor. * Para generar electricidad los magnetos deben girar, así se pone en marcha el motor el piloto acciona el arranque (START). Una vez que comienzan a girar los magnetos producen corriente y hacen saltar en las bujías la chispa que inflama la mezcla de aire. Cuando el motor gire por sus propios medios, suelta la llave, que volverá a posición BOTH, queda desactivado el sistema de arranque. Recuerde realizar una prueba de motores antes del despegue (ajuste la potencia entre 1700 y 2000 rpm, mueva la llave de encendido desde BOTH hasta L (izquierda) que la caída no exceda entre 75 y 1000 rpm. Vuelva a la posición BOTH y vaya hacia R (derecha)). La diferencia entre ambas llaves no debe superar las 50 rpm- Asegure la temperatura y la presión del aceite (color verde). Recuerde que al apagar el motor debe llevar la llave del encendido a OFF, cortar la mezcla de combustible y dejar que el motor se pare. Gire la llave de encendido y sáquela. ¡Eso es todo, que disfrute de su viaje!

-Pues según lo que ha escrito, resulta fácil. -

¡Este botón, no este otro, aquí esta! 3...2...1. - dijo Hikaru alegre.

- Pronto estaré contigo mi querido Latis, - dijo Hikaru emocionada.

#

#

#

* * *

><p>Un espejo que se encontraba en un rincón comenzó a brillar. Irradiaba luz a las sillas colocadas cerca de la mesa. En dicha mesa había un florero y retratos de personas riendo y otros de personas llorando.<p>

_Lamentablemente un hilo del destino había sido deshilachado, y probablemente seria el fin. _

Latis había sido un hombre fuerte, guerrero, y gran estratega, aunque las cosas ya no eran como antes. El había perdido toda la confianza, a su hermano, y ya no era capaz de ver salida. Quizá Hikaru se arrepentiría de no haber logrado haber cambiado la actitud de su amado.

Los hermanos cometen errores, sobre todo el hermano de Latis era el que moralmente hablando había elegido enamorarse de la chica equivocada. Esmeralda, la dulce y hermosa flor que florece a en la adversidad, su destino marcado estaba, aunque el de su hermano no.

El joven de mirada oscura y silenciosa, había logrado entrar en el corazón de Hikaru, que recibiría ser el pilar de céfiro. Su decisión fue sabia, ya que erradico el sistema del pilar, aunque el futuro de la amada que Latis eligiera ser a llevarla a la muerte más próxima. ¿Vivir o morir? Latis no sabía que cosas suceder aún, pero estaba seguro de que si este circulo de electricidad no lo mataba, lo mataría el hecho de abandonar a Hikaru.

El recuerdo de cuando se conocieron era lo único en lo que Latis podía aferrarse. Al principio, el estaba lleno de odio, rencor y venganza. Venganza por la muerte de su hermano, no quería ninguna lastima, sin embargo, la única persona capaz de curar su corazón era Hikaru.

Pensar que ella antes era como una dulce flor, el día en que la había visto vestida de blanco, había creído que era un ángel, su ángel. En Céfiro, ir a rezar a los templos sagrados era tradición ancestral, y por eso Hikaru vestía de blanco. Ofrecía su espíritu para mejorar al planeta que tanto amaba... Hikaru era un alma joven, serena, alegre y vivaz.

Había logrado obtener un título como profesora de kendo, y cada tanto paseaba perros en el vecindario. Drásticamente su vida cambia, al volver a Céfiro, además muy pronto vería de nuevo a su amiga Umi. Ella ahora era feliz, tenía todo lo que quería: amistad, el amor de su vida, y sobre todo ser guerrera y salvar al planeta.

No vio que su destino estaba entrelazado con el de Latis...

Luego de que volviera a Céfiro y de reencontrarse con Latis, recordó que era sentirse amada.

Durante el tiempo en que el reino de Akira había destruido parte de Céfiro, ella había logrado sentir no solo tristeza sino también felicidad ...

#

#

#

* * *

><p>Hikaru, recordó ese día en que ella se había ruborizado por la propuesta de Latis: casamiento. ¿Acaso no era muy joven como para contraer matrimonio? Es decir, tenia tan solo 16 años...<p>

Esa apresurada propuesta le dio a entender a Hikaru que Latis solo quería fuera feliz.

Aceptó. No fue una ceremonia muy grande. Estaban todos a los que había conocido Hikaru en la habitación principal del castillo de Céfiro. Ella estaba vestida de blanco arriba de las rodillas y llevaba el ramo de flores de girasol en sus manos. En ese tiempo habían logrado refugiar a la mayoría de la vegetación en el castillo, y estaban protegidos por un escudo externo que impedía ataques enemigos.

Dieron sus votos, dieron el sí, y fugazmente se besaron. Al tirar el ramo, lo atrapó Caldina, estaba tan contenta y gritaba emocionada por haber conseguido el ramo. Los testigos estaban muy felices. A pesar de que era una situación especial, habían logrado refugiar a casi toda la población de Céfiro, por lo que todos los presentes eran cefirianos que trataban de luchar para reconstruir su vida día a día.

#

#

#

* * *

><p>Ahora eran esposos, sonaba raro esa palabra. Cada vez que lo pensaba se llenaba de alegría. Era el momento más feliz de su vida y a la vez estaba triste por lo que había ocurrido en Céfiro...<p>

Sumergida en sus pensamientos Hikaru volaba por los aires tratando de esquivar las nubes blancas que como algodón se interponían en el camino.

Hacia poco que había aprendido a pilotear un avión, y por lo tanto no entendía muy bien los mecanismos de derecha e izquierda del avión. La convergencia de pensamientos, hacia creer que ambos eran una sola persona, es decir, su amor por el otro era tan grande que si fueran capaces matarían por el otro.

Latis ya estaba temiendo lo que Ditriot, sirviente de Asahi, podía hacerle. Ya no era el guardaespaldas valiente, humilde y con esmero que había sido. Miro a su alrededor, la habitación estaba oscura. Perdió las últimas esperanzas y deseo que algo de lo que había hecho hubiera sido bueno para alguien. Cerro los ojos y espero perderse en la oscuridad de su mente.

#

#

#

* * *

><p>Al abrir los ojos, los rayos color violeta chocaban contra su piel, el grito de dicho sufrimiento no solo era por el dolor, sino también por no poder ver a su amada.<p>

Rápidamente, casi como a una velocidad más allá dela Luz, una avioneta aterrizó , mostrando a una Hikaru exhausta como si hubiera atravesado el Océano para ver a su amado. Agarrando los pliegues de su uniforme, corrió por las escalera rojas.

Invocando a su genio protector, cambió su vestimenta por otra de un tono color rojo oscuro. En los hombros de Hikaru, dos alas de metal dorado los protegían, en el centro, casi en su corazón, una gema rosada. Mostrando su espada de gran tamaño y sus botas color blancas. Su delantera estaba cubierta por una tela roja con el centro de gema marcando su figura, su vestido era de de un largo anterior a la rodilla, cosa que no lograba descolocarla de su posición de combate.

Los guardias del castillo que custodiaban donde se encontraba Latis, se volcaron sobre ella: Hikaru contraataco a los guardias logrando que quedaran volcadas en el suelo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de evadir los ataques de los guardias lo más rápido posible.

Latis gritaba ya que sufría por el poder de los rayos, las quemaduras habían carcomido su carne, dejando ver grandes gotas de sangre. Ya nada seria igual, incluso en sus últimos momentos, pensaba en Hikaru... en su amada. Hikaru evadía ataques, sangraba y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Solo quería llegar hasta Latis y volver a casa.

Cuando logró derrotar a todos los guardias, solo depositó su mirada en aquel sirviente de Asahi que estaba torturando a Latis.

Sudorosa y lastimada miro al enemigo fulminantemente. El combate comenzó, Ditriot era fuerte y ágil; y Hikaru no estaba en su mejor momento. Al llegar casi al momento en el que Hikaru estaba venciendo al enemigo, Ditriot contraataco, clavándole su espada en el estomago.

Mientras Latis gritaba de dolor, con el que permaneció por un largo rato. Ambos estaban sufriendo un dolor que no lograba acabarse.

las luces de la torre de Tokio se habían apagado.

Los ojos color rojizo miraban con fervor la mirada dulce y fría del joven Latis. Su corazón había dejado de latir, aunque hace mucho tiempo que él había muerto en vida...

Hikaru solo parpadeaba de vez en cuando, ya vencida por su oponente sufría internamente la hemorragia. Volteo a ver a su amado por décima vez: había muerto.

Lentamente, comenzó a ver su propia mano: un anillo con un zafiro en su centro coronaba la alianza entre dos mundos. Hikaru pensó en todas las personas que había amado hasta el momento: su esposo, su familia, sus amigas, su perro. A pesar de que no volvería a verlas, sabía que sus corazones estaban unidos por el fuerte lazo de la amistad.

Pensó en la boda y que si sus hermanos se hubieran enterado, se habrían opuesto.

Había sido una boda preciosa, llena de colores, magia en todas partes. El sacerdote o gurú: Clef había participado en el casamiento. Caldina llorando hasta no poder mas, Sierra feliz por dicho casamiento, Ferio alegre y también Tata y Tatra llorando sin parar. Habían bailado por mucho tiempo una canción que jamás se borraría de sus corazones. Fue el momento más feliz de su vida

Los últimos minutos, Hikaru miro fijamente al cuerpo sin vida de Latis, esperando que se encontrasen dichas almas en el sueño profundo...

Hikaru dejo de respirar, eran de noche. Ditriot había robado dos vidas en una sola noche...

La guerrera del fuego había caído en un sueño sin retorno.

#

#

#

* * *

><p>Hola! Este capítulo lo escribí en el 2011 (si mi memoria no me falla). Había sido un día horrible: el personaje de Lia esta inspirado en una persona real :P en ese tiempo recuerdo que era un poco celosa de ella, porque el chico que me gustaba estaba enamorado de ella. Triste historia! (pasado pisado). Lo que pasa es que me molestaba porque todo lo que hacía le salía perfecto, y a mi me costaba un montón que las cosas me salieran bien!.<p>

En fin ...

Hola, ¿Que les pareció dicha trama? A mi me emocionó, bueno que se le va a hacer, estaba muy inspirada... Espero que ahora si vean que está completo y que no es corto el capítulo :)

Hay ahora si pudo descansar, feliz de saber que Hikaru esta en paz consigo misma, que es feliz con el hombre que ama, que esta viviendo mejor en el sueño eterno. A todos nos va a tocar en algún momento, esto es solo para que sepan que vivimos por un tiempo, que hay que vivir cada día como si fuera el último. Por suerte ambos lograron casarse y ser felices mientras pudo. Quería decirles que este capítulo me costo escribirlo, sobretodo por su largo desenlace, pero ayer no podía dormir. Digamos que planificaba el perfecto final... los sueños.

Gracias a todos los que leen (¿alguien sigue ahí después de tanto tiempo?) jaja

Bueno, a todos los que leen, he tenido problemas para mantener mis notas ¬¬ así que deberé esforzarme MUCHO.

Me despido, atentamente: Ritsuka Hanazono ~


	10. Golpe y Reacción

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Golpe y Reacción **

**#**

* * *

><p>En Céfiro no sabían de Hikaru ni de Latis desde hacía cinco días. Al cumplirse el sexto día, el reino de Akira envió la piedra roja de Hikaru y el espejo de Latis junto con una carta. Dicha carta decía que si Céfiro no cooperaba con ellos, muchos terminarían muertos, al igual que Hikaru y Latis.<p>

Se habían reunido en una junta para ver el contenido de la carta, sin embargo, eso los había descolocado. Clef, Sierra, Tatra y Tata, no dejaban de ver el piso con sus ojos húmedos. Tratando de mantener la compostura estaban Ferio, Caldina y Ráfaga que por algún motivo parecía entender que su mejor amiga se había ido. Finalmente estaban Geo, Zaz y Umi, que al conocer a Hikaru por mucho tiempo, no lograron contener las lagrimas. Umi era la más dolida, sentía que una parte de ella se había ido. La había querido mucho, ella era como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo. Incluso aunque durante un tiempo había estado revelándose a las ordenes de sus hermanos, Hikaru seguía teniendo aquel espíritu aventurero y valiente que a Umi tanto le gustaba.

Todos estaban profundamente conmovidos, era un gran sentimiento de tristeza que inundaba los corazones cefirianos por la que alguna vez había logrado ser su pilar. Aunque había abolido tal sistema, ellos aún así sentían un gran afecto hacia ella.

Días de sombra perduraron aquel refugio submarino.

Atrás estaban los días felices o gloriosos en donde las guerreras habían luchado venciendo a Debonair. Estos nuevos enemigos no eran para nada fáciles de vencer.

Incluso con la ayuda de Geo, Zaz, no habían logrado derrotar ni la mitad del armamento enemigo. Esta vez, Mokona no podía intervenir para ayudar a la guerreras. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba desaparecida desde la muerte de Hikaru. Lo mismo había pasado con Primavera luego de enterarse de la muerte de Latis.

* * *

><p>Luego de la muerte de Águila, Geo, el subcomandante de la nave NSX había quedado a cargo de la nave. Durante mucho tiempo, él había sentido un amor muy grande por su comandante. Al principio, había confundido la admiración que sentía por él.<p>

Cada orden que Águila daba a Geo, era acatada correctamente. Con el paso de los años, la relación se volvió cada vez más amistosa, llegando al grado de sentir una especie de afecto importante por su superior.

Por supuesto, Geo no quería arruinar su relación con su superior, por lo tanto decidió permanecer de la persona de la que amaba. Pero era difícil mantener alejado aquel sentimiento de su cabeza, lo torturaba a cada momento.

¿Por qué tenía que recordar tal sufrimiento en este momento? Por alguna extraña razón, Hikaru tenía una personalidad muy parecida a Águila, por el hecho de que nunca se rendían. Siempre luchaban por lo que deseaban hasta el final y protegían a la gente que querían. Por eso, la herida que había cicatrizado luego de tanto tiempo, había vuelto a abrirse.

Por otro lado, estaba Zaz, el mecánico de la nave NSX y de los robots de Autozam. Había por un tiempo, logrado sentir amor hacía Hikaru. Pero a penas ella se enamoró de Latis, el decidió abandonar dicha contienda. No se sentía listo para pelear contra alguien tan magnifico como Latis, Zaz lo había conocido por años y no dejaba de impresionarse como Latis lograba ser el mejor en todo. Además, durante mucho tiempo, ellos fueron amigos. Sabía que no lucharía por una chica si a su mejor amigo le gustaba. Hasta había logrado darle un empuje a Hikaru para que le expresara correctamente su amor hacia Latis. Plan que resultó victorioso.

"Nunca volverán", nunca volveré a ver a mi amigo, ni a la chica que amé. –

Y, yo nunca volveré a sentir esa clase de amor que Hikaru y Águila me transmitieron. – La voz del nuevo comandante se hacía cada vez más grave.

Comandante, se que esta conversación no debería existir, pero yo quiero hacer algo por mis amigos. Si usted me permite, yo quisiera… - un incómodo silencio apareció de repente.

Lo comprendo Zaz, pero debe dejar que la situación se enfrié. Yo también quiero vengarme de los que mataron a mis amigos. –

Claro, comandante. Siento un vació en mi corazón. Ellos eran muy importantes para mi.-

No se preocupe más y vuelva a sus tareas. Debe revisar las máquinas del comando principal mientras estamos en tierra. Y verificar el combustible de la nave. –

Si, comandante. –

Por lo tanto, damos terminada la charla. Recuerde que quiero verlo apenas lleguemos a Autozam. Prepararemos un plan de ataque.

Luego de aquella charla, y de haber llegado a Autozam, habían pasado seis horas. Largas preguntas habían quedado en la cabeza de Zaz. ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón ya no podía soportar más? Cada vez que herían a alguien, o que moría alguien, Zaz no podía dejar de pensar que corta podía ser la vida. Era importante vivir el ahora. Pero, no sabía como podía vivir luego de dicho sufrimiento.

Afortunadamente, el comandante Geo ya sabía que podía hacer para solucionar dicha pena. Fuera como fuera, mataría al enemigo que asesinó a sus dos amigos. Y Zaz lo acompañaría a tomar venganza.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el reino de Akira, el sirviente Ditriot informó a sus superiores que había enviado las pertenencias de los muertos. No hubo entierro, sino que a ambos amantes los convirtieron en cenizas. Y luego, todos sus restos quedaron dispersos. Ya nada sería igual, cada vez la batalla se volvería más intensa y duradera.<p>

Ditriot entendía que probablemente alguien vendría a vengar la muerte de ambos cefirianos, pero no temía. Se estaba preparando para demostrar a su rey que él era capaz de ser un hombre honrado. Aunque nunca había servido para nada, el rey Asahi, le había conseguido un empleo, ¡nada menos que dentro del castillo!. Por alguna razón, creyó que era útil para algo, por eso siempre había admirado sus decisiones.

Ditriot, quiero que me prometas algo. –

Rey Asahi, quiero ser capaz de enfrentarme a quienes vengan al reino. –

Sí, bueno, por eso te he mandado a llamar. Quiero que destruyas a quien venga al reino. No te perdonaré si no lo haces. Lo único que puedes hacer, si no lo logras, es no volver.-

Si he de correr ese riesgo, lo haré con gusto, señor.-

Perfecto, espero ansioso tus progresos. Ahora vete, antes de que añada algo más. –

Claro, me retiro. – El pensamiento de destrucción había vuelto a aparecer en la mente de Ditriot.

Pasó un rato esperando que alguien viniera a luchar, sin embargo, nadie venía.

Seguía sentado en una silla esperando, aburrido. Tanto que casi se queda dormido.

Alerta, prefirió salir de su escondite y ubicarse a las afueras del castillo. Quizás podría ver a alguien llegar …

La espera había terminado.

* * *

><p>Seis horas. Habían pasado tantas horas, pero seguramente nunca estaría tan preparado como lo estaba ahora. No necesitaban ningún lugar para esconderse. Habían dejado todos los papeles en orden, y eso era más que suficiente.<p>

Prosiguieron dejando su nave en la entrada del castillo. El color del cielo era un gris oscuro y las paredes del castillo combinaban con el ambiente lúgubre de los alrededores.

Está bien, prométeme que juntos destruiremos a ese idiota. Pase lo que pase, quiero decirte que Zaz, has sido un gran amigo y un gran mecánico. Por favor, cuida de mi a partir de ahora, como yo lo haré desde este momento. –

Sí, comandante. Cuidaré de usted ahora y siempre. Usted es como si fuera mi hermano y le debo haberme refugiado en su nave. ¡Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

Claro, desde ahora ya no soy tu comandante. Así que llámame Geo

Mirandose a los ojos, pensaron que el que estaba en desventaja era Ditriot. Estaban enfrentados: dos contra uno. Una batalla un poco injusta, pero el pensamiento se esfumó al ver que Ditriot no estaba solo. Ahora la batalla era justa: dos contra dos.

Primero comenzaron las presentaciones: Ditriot y un guardia del palacio, en la esquina derecha. Y Geo y Zaz en la izquierda. Geo se enfrentó a Ditriot, mientras que Zaz se enfrentaba al guardia.

Primero comenzaron atacando con las armas. La pelea no se definía ni positiva ni negativa. Las bazucas disparaban lo más rápido que podían, mientras que las ametralladoras no paraban ni un segundo de tirar una clase de balas al oponente. Cambiaban rápidamente de armamentos como de cantidad de balas perdidas en el combate. Duró un largo rato. Nadie se rendía.

Seguía la escena de disparos cerca del castillo de Akira. No podían recordar nada sobre sentimientos, era una dura lucha de armamentos y disparos. Pero los disparos no eran al azar, sino que eran calculados por Zaz, mientras que Geo se ocupaba de ejecutarlos. Ditriot estaba en aprietos, se había enfrentado a las personas equivocadas. Ahora solo quedaba que uno de los dos bandos tuviera un error para poder terminar la pelea.

Geo estaba enfadado, no pudo evitar caminar rápidamente mientras se escondía detrás de lo que había sido una gran roca. Miraba a Zaz del otro lado, que disparaba frenéticamente al guardia y ocasionalmente a Ditriot.

Cambiaban de escenario. Ahora estaban bajando por una ladera, corriendo lo más rápido posible del enemigo. Lograron bajar por un árbol que curiosamente estaba inclinado a 70°. Corrieron y corrieron, alejándose de los proyectiles que eran lanzados nuevamente. Aquel momento les recordó cuando hacían entrenamientos armados en el campo de Autozam. Por suerte, cada persona de Autozam era instruida desde pequeño por si alguna tropa enemiga llegaba al planeta para colonizarlo. Nunca habían valorado que aquella instrucción fuera tan útil en estos momentos.

La cabeza de Geo y Zaz estaba vacía de sentimientos. Ambos habían ignorado su ira incontrolable para dejar paso a la valentía y determinación que ahora irradiaban.

Lograron encontrar lo que alguna vez había sido un riachuelo, cruzaron con cuidado. Varios disparon lograron llegar a sus cuerpos. Ahora la sangre caía cual cascada al suelo. Treparon, escalaron rocas, pero el tiempo cada vez era más corto. La sangre caía de puntos importantes: el brazo izquierdo de Zaz y la pierna izquierda de Geo.

Seguían disparando, no paraban de sonar por todo el lugar. Hasta que pararon.

Por alguna razón, la sangre había indicado donde estaban. El riachuelo se había teñido de rojo, por lo que ahora sabían que les quedaba poco tiempo.

Zaz ya no sentía lo que alguna vez había sido su brazo. El tiempo le había quitado la sensación de sentir como agarrar los objetos. Ya no sentía sus dedos, no sentía el movimiento del brazo, era solo un pedazo de carne y hueso sin vida. Lo mismo ocurría con la pierna del ex comandante Geo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban fueron tras Ditriot y el guardia. Dispararon ayudándose mutuamente.

Uno de los cuatro fuegos vivos se había apagado.

La vida del guardia del reino de Akira se esfumó. Cayó al piso, mientras que su rostro ahora era manchado por la tierra húmeda.

Ditriot no dudó en disparar, dándole a la pierna de Zaz.

Un súbito grito logró descolocar al mencionado. Podía sentir como si su corazón se hubiera acelerado deliberadamente. Comenzó a sentir un calor que se incrementaban en su cuerpo. Su sangre se derramaba ya no débilmente sino que corría como si no hubiera forma de reprimirse.

Zaz miró por última vez a su comandante. Salió fuera de lo que anteriormente les había servido de refugio y como trompetas tocando, las balas lograron derribar el cuerpo de aquel individuo que anteriormente había logrado amar de la manera adecuada sin ser correspondido. Jamás lo olvidarían: Zaz había hecho mucho por Autozam, había ayudado, amado, creado vínculos de amistad, trabajado, y por sobre todo, el había cumplido la misión de ser valiente y defender lo que quería.

Geo lloró. No importaban los minutos, el presente, el futuro. No le importaba la gloria, ni la vida. No podía volver a ser alguien nunca más: sus mejores amigos habían muerto. Estaba perdido, y lo único capaz de salvarlo era la muerte. Vengando a su amigo Zaz, Geo logró darle a la pierna y el brazo izquierdos de Ditriot. Dejo que el dolor lo consumiera por un buen rato, hasta que Ditriot logró darle a la mano izquierda de Geo. Ambos sufrieron, era un dolor tan intenso.

Lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Geo, cerraba los ojos tratando de escuchar las palabras de Hikaru y Latis. Cada palpitar de soledad se fundía en el espíritu de Geo. Deseaba poder verlos a todos, hablarles, abrazarlos. Aparecieron los últimos sentimientos que había ocultado.

En medio de la batalla, sintió alrededor las almas de Águila, Hikaru, Latis y Zaz. Siguió disparando, le quedaban pocas fuerzas. Los párpados se llenaban de oscuridad, pero los sentimientos florecieron rápidamente. El valor logró que las lágrimas se apartaran por un momento. El enemigo estaba cada vez peor, su sangre salía cada vez más rápido. En el momento indicado, logró darle a donde se encontraba el corazón de Ditriot. Una súbita respiración desapareció en el cuerpo de Ditriot, su alma lo dejó rápidamente.

Un alivio llegó al cuerpo de Geo, las respiraciones cada vez fueron más débiles.

Sus ojos cayeron en un profundo sueño, pensando en todo lo bueno que había hecho. En haber amado, encontrado buena amistad, soñado con ser comandante y haberlo cumplido. Cuidado lo más que pudo a Águila y a Zaz.

Luz blanca logró ver el joven Geo. Ya no estaba en el plano humano, sino que había traspasado al plano espiritual. Alguien lo tomó de la mano, y vio que la distancia entre ellas era irradiada cual luz del sol. Pudo ver a lo lejos la sonrisa de Hikaru y Latis.

Sintió una sensación de paz, ahora la mano izquierda era sostenida por Águila. Y su mano derecha era sujetada por Zaz.

Ya nunca estaría solo.

* * *

><p><span>Hola! ¿Cómo están?<span>

Estos son los capítulos del 2013, son las 12 en punto y quería terminar el capítulo del jueves. Así mañana descansaba tranquilamente. Creo que este capítulo fue tan profundo como el anterior. No sabía como podían morir de forma heroica, pero logre darles un bello final.

Me importó la perspectiva de estos personajes porque no habían sido tomados en cuenta en el animé. Zaz y Geo solo eran secundarios, pero ahora los convertí en verdaderos héroes con corazón de león. Expresaron sus sentimientos y lograron la paz, pero … ¿a qué costo?

Son capítulos oscuros, el próximo jueves subo capítulo. Va a hablar sobre Umi: como adelanto, saben que está destrozada por la muerte de su mejor amiga. Voy a tratar de poner un poco de Clemi y quizás aparezca un poco de AscotxUmi (no sé como se llama el nombre de esta pareja ¬¬). Después el capítulo 12 va a ser sobre Fuu, hace mucho que no hablo de ella. A partir de ahora, la secuencia va a ser: Capítulo de Clemi y un poco de AscotxUmi; capítulo de Fuu (tratando de recordar a Ferio) y capítulo sobre los enemigos.

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Espero que todos estén bien, no duden en dejar comentarios. Tengan una linda semana :D

**Ritsuka Hanazono ~**


	11. La vida es difícil

**Capítulo 11**

**La vida es difícil**

* * *

><p><span>Como un guerrero, más fuerte está mi piel. <span>

Voy luchando, soy más fuerte de lo que pensé. 

Como acero, mi armadura es, yo seguiré. 

Un guerrero, que nunca caerá, otra vez. 

•#•#•

Son fuertes, pero también pueden caer. Siempre tratarán de no caer, quieren recobrar el pasado, pero no volverán a ser los mismos nunca más. Ese sentimiento era el que los cefirianos sentían. A pesar de que no lograron conocer tan profundamente a Geo y a Zaz. Solamente Umi, Clef, Ferio, Caldina, Ráfaga y Sierra podían entender el por qué de ese amor tan grande. Amar a alguien más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Cuando supieron la noticia trataron de ser fuertes. Destruyeron una parte de su corazón, ambos habitantes de Autozam, se habían convertido en familia para los cefirianos. La guerra había comenzado, pero ahora tendrían que ser más fuertes. No era solo salvar a Céfiro, sino también que ningún habitante de este planeta, volviera a sufrir. Ese sentimiento llenó los corazones de Clef, Ferio, Caldina y Ráfaga. Por un día no pudieron hacer más que estar de luto por los caídos en la batalla.

#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•

Estaba recostada sobre la cama con sábanas color celeste.

Una chica de cabellos celeste brillantes, usaba un piyama azul oscuro dos piezas: una camisa de mangas largas abotonada y unos pantalones largos hasta los tobillos.

Muchos pañuelos estaban tirados en aquel piso que parecía ser de madera. La cara de aquella guerrera estaba hinchada, los ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Las mejillas estaban rosadas y el maquillaje estaba corrido. Lo que menos importaba era el tiempo, había pasado dos días pero ella no había conciliado el sueño.

Era extraño no ser capaz de dormir. Nunca le había pasado tal cosa, sentía el calor de sus manos en sus mejillas. Trataba de parar aquellas lágrimas pero no podía hacerlo. Ya no era aquella persona fuerte que había sido. Ella siempre sentía que si su amiga pelirroja estaba con ella, no tendría miedo de seguir adelante. No toleraba

No podía dejar de ver la pared blanca del dormitorio, los muebles marrón oscuro y la mesita de luz marrón chocolate. Daba vueltas y vueltas, logrando solamente molestarse sin dormir.

Estaba enojada: ¿Cómo podía ser que su mejor amiga fuera a hacer tal cosa sin ni siquiera avisarle? La habría acompañado, la habría ayudado. Ya habían planeado que hacer, pero la pelirroja decidió ir sola a buscar a su esposo…

No paraba de llorar. Cuando sentía que su respiración se agitaba paraba de llorar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. También en Latis, en cómo habría sido la vida de ambos. Umi siempre había soñado que luego de graduarse de la facultad, junto con amiga irían a vivir a Céfiro.

Solamente quería retroceder el tiempo, pero sabía que no se podía.

En su reloj de mano, ya eran las doce del mediodía. Al rato, Clef apareció en su habitación. Era obvio que quería hablar con ella, pero Umi no quería hablar de sus sentimientos. Se sentía como un girasol sin sol.

Pero Clef no iba a rendirse, él siempre había sido una persona que se preocupaba por los demás. Procuraba siempre que sus amigos se sintieran bien. Incluso cuando Presea se había declarado, a pesar de no corresponder esos sentimientos, nunca trató de abandonar esa amistad. Además ambos habían sido grandes amigos por mucho tiempo, él siempre creyó que era inevitable que alguno de los dos se enamorara del otro. Presea entendió lo que paso, pero a pesar de todo, siempre mantuvo en su corazón a Clef como amigo.

Limpió las lágrimas de Umi, pero veía que su rostro seguía con aquel maquillaje corrido. Con una toalla humedecida, sacó aquel rastro de maquillaje. Su cara seguía triste, pero él no podía hacer nada. ¿Acaso era difícil hacer a una chica feliz? Sabía que lo que había pasado no mejoraba la situación, pero él sentía en el corazón que tenía que hacer algo por la chica que veía.

Tímidamente, trató de tomar su mano. No sabía si eso sería adecuado, pero debía intentarlo. Quizás el rostro de la chica pudiera alegrarse un poco.

- ¿Estás mejor? - Creo que lo que necesitas es dormir un poco. –

- Sí, pero no puedo dormir. Siempre consideré a Hikaru como a una hermana. Incluso cuando necesité consejos, siempre estuvo a mi lado. Puede que haya cambiado con el tiempo, pero seguía teniendo aquella hermosa sonrisa que siempre me alegraba ver. -

- Escucha, yo no entiendo mucho sobre familia, pero sé que la querías mucho. Mira, te puedo dar algo para dormir, quizás puedas tranquilizarte un poco. -

- Gracias, lo aceptaré. Siempre has sido muy paciente, perdóname por causarte problemas. –

- Hablemos un rato, hasta que logres dormir, ¿te parece? –

- Sí… siempre quise preguntarte si alguna vez tuviste a alguna persona que amaras mucho.

- Eh … Yo no. No he encontrado a esa persona todavía. En Céfiro, creemos que cuando dos personas con diferentes personalidades se encuentran, comienzan a conocerse y se dan cuenta de que se aman, ese probablemente sea el verdadero amor. Pero solo son leyendas, no sé si es verdad. Siempre ha existido el riesgo de que la persona que ames no te amé, entonces creo que no merece la pena un amor no correspondido. -

- Vaya, vos tenés una opinión para cada tema – las carcajadas no paraban de escucharse en la habitación. -

- Sí, bueno, uno cuando quiere convertirse en hechicero tiene que tener opiniones, con eso se evitan silencios y se aprenden nuevas cosas. Pero, nunca nadie se había divertido con las cosas que digo. –

- Bueno, es que eres muy divertido. Enserio, me importan tus opiniones, yo creo que sería bueno que las exteriorizaras más. Quizás podríamos hablar más en el futuro. Yo he tenido varios novios, pero no he logrado sentir amor, pero he conocido a alguien que ha hecho que mi corazón se sane de a poco.-

- ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo se siente amar tanto a alguien? –

- Mmm… sientes que tu corazón late a mil por hora. Cada vez que lo veo, me siento muy feliz. Siento que puedo hablar con él y me interesan las cosas que piensa y lo que hace. Se siente como si todo el amor del mundo estuviera en el corazón de uno mismo. –

- ¡Vaya, es muy inmenso ese sentimiento! -

- Sí, yo… Clef quiero decirte que me gustaría empezar a conocerte más. Eres alguien muy importante para mí, nunca había conocido a alguien que lograra que mi dolor por perder a alguien se calmara un poco. ¡Por favor, cuida de mí desde ahora! –

- Sí, lo haré. También siento afecto por ti, eres alguien importante para mí. -

Antes de que Clef se fuera, Umi lo tomó de la mandíbula y depositó un beso en el cachete derecho del joven. Sorprendido, Clef solo logro sonreír, pero sus mejillas estaban un poco rojizas.

Rápidamente, logró despedirse de la joven con un saludo de lejos y salió de la habitación. Vio como los ojos de la joven comenzaban a cerrarse, parecía que la poción surtió efecto.

Al cerrar la puerta, notó que el rubor de sus mejillas no había parado. Era extraño tener aquel sentimiento que jamás había experimentado.

#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•

Tiempo después en la habitación de la joven apareció aquel gato blanco que con mirada enojada, saltó a la cama de la joven buscando un lugar para dormir.

Parecía fastidiado, como si hubiera escuchado lo que había pasado anteriormente.

Aquellos ojos celestes no paraban de custodiar la habitación. Como vio que no había peligro, cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormir.

Sintió que unas manos acariciaban su pelaje, no pudo distinguir de quien eran hasta que despertó. Sorprendido, el gato vio que la chica de cabellos celestes acariciaba su cabeza. Lo único que le inquietaba era como había logrado enamorarse de aquella joven, pero comenzaba a tener celos de Clef. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo lucharía por la chica por el que había sido su amigo en el pasado, sentía que no podía lograr ocupar el lugar que Clef ocupaba en el corazón de Umi. Pero si verdaderamente quería ganarse el corazón de la joven, debía luchar a pesar de ser un gato…

Maullaba tratando de hablarle a la joven, pero ella no lograba entenderle. Así que lamió su mejilla izquierda, pensando que quizás podría significarle algo. Pero no tener voz humana era lo peor que le había pasado a aquel joven. No había sido reconocido con Umi, solamente se hablaban lo justo y necesario. Siempre lo habían considerado como un hermano menor, no es que no fuera apuesto y joven, solo que tenía personalidad de un joven apasionado con el mundo de los animales de céfiro. Luego de que las guerreras se hubieran ido de Céfiro, él fue el guardián de los bosques de Céfiro. Todas las chicas se le acercaron y declararon su amor por el chico, pero el corazón de aquel joven tenía dueño. Puede ser que el fuera lindo externamente, pero para él, el corazón era lo más importante. Y Umi, había logrado entender los sentimientos de aquel joven. A pesar de ser un amor no correspondido, él siempre había deseado que algún día, cuando ella volviera poder confesar sus sentimientos.

Pero había algo que le impedía cumplir ese sueño… se había convertido en un gato blanco. ¡Esa no era una batalla justa contra aquel Gurú de Céfiro!

No se rendiría, tendría que solucionar este problema antes de que Clef se enterara de que estaba enamorado de Umi. Aquel joven gato no podría soportar que alguien le arrebatara lo más preciado para él.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•

Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Yo ando un poco con sueño y hacen 34°7! D:

Gracias por las reviews que me dejan, enserio, me encanta que escriban :D Como verán me atrasé de nuevo en actualizar. El próximo capítulo va a salir el jueves próximo. No prometo mucho porque aunque estoy de vacaciones, estoy estudiando para rendir en febrero. Por eso ando con poco tiempo.

Comentarios + o -, lo que quieran decirme, me encantaría saber sus opiniones en las reviews.

Saludos :D


	12. Una Transformación, busco una razón

**CAPÍTULO 12 – **

**Una transformación, busco una razón**

#

Umi había despertado. Sintió que el frió la invadía. Aquel gato color blanco la había estado cuidando todo el tiempo. Por lo que sabía el gato era humano, pero nunca quiso preguntarse quién era. Pero algo le había intrigado, ciertas actitudes de aquel animal, le hacían recordar a alguien.

Sin razón aparente, se puso un abrigo, y tomó al gato en sus brazos. Rápidamente corrió hasta la habitación del Gurú de Céfiro.

Interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven, apareció una Umi cansada de haber corrido tan rápido. Aquella chica secaba rápidamente su cara con su abrigo usando uno de sus brazos, mientras que en el otro sostenía lo que parecía ser un gato blanco.

Sin dudarlo, Umi consultó al Gurú sobre la identidad de aquel gato, y le explicó lo poco que sabía sobre él. Tratando de contentar a la joven, el Gurú tomó al gato, dándole una examinación con un aparato tecnológico de Autozam. Fue la primera vez que no pudo utilizar adecuadamente ese aparato.

¿Acaso el hechizo se había hecho con emociones negativas? Se preguntó a si mismo Clef.

Su cerebro no dejaba de maquinar diferentes teorías sobre como un hombre se había transformado en gato. Hasta que una idea salió de su mente, la voz clara del Gurú expresó la conclusión que develaría el misterio:

- Aquel hombre fue transformado en gato porque no amaba a la persona correcta.-

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que una chica se enamoró del hombre-gato y no fue correspondida? -

- Exacto. Aunque no le digas hombre-gato, a veces los hombres sienten que su orgullo es herido.-

- De…acuerdo. Entonces… ¿quién es? ¿Cómo podemos transformarlo en humano?

- Mmm… en el "libro de transformaciones, de cisne a mujer", dice algo sobre las transformaciones.

Sacando un libro viejo y arrugado, ambos leyeron para si mismos estas palabras:

**_#_**

**_"Muchas veces, las transformaciones no pueden volverse atrás. Mire usted, cambiar de rosa a mujer no fue fácil, requirió un amor de alguien más. También del deseo de amar a esa persona y protegerla más que nada. Pero no se preocupe, siempre que desee con su corazón, será capaz de volver a su forma original. Sus deseos deben ser puros, querer a alguien no lo es todo. ¿Cómo expresarlo? Es un sentimiento de protección, querer proteger a una persona y que esa persona quiera protegerlo a usted también. Yo no sé nada sobre usted, pero le deseo que pueda transformarse en lo que desea ser."_**

**_#_**

- Vaya, es muy profundo. ¿A quién querrá proteger este hombre? -

- Podemos probar con este otro libro, "Nya básico, hablando con tu gato". –

- Suena bien, pero no es ese un… ¿manga?-

- ¿Manga? ¿Qué es eso? -

- Olvidalo, creo que es una revista mensual. Veamos: -

"Comience escuchando su ronroneo y mirando su conducta. Si su gato hace sonidos agudos es que necesita atención. Si hace sonidos agudos mientras lo acaricia significa que usted le gusta como dueño. Según el tipo de maullido indica las emociones. Si usted sigue sin entender esto, requerirá un traductor para gatos. Generalmente cuando maúllan quieren expresarse, sea enojo, tristeza, alegría, siempre con un mauillido distinto. Por favor, agarre la cajita adjunta con el manual para entender más sobre los maullidos básicos."

- ¿Leímos tanto para entender algo tonto? – Umi ya estaba cansada. Es verdad que quería hacer que el joven gato se convirtiera en humano, pero era muy agotador.

- Descuida, mira, con esto lograremos entenderle. –

Luego de grabar los sonidos de aquel gato joven, comenzaron por traducir con el aparato del idioma gatuno al idioma humano. Según decía, el hombre era un joven hechicero. Una chica cefiriana estaba enamorada de él, como no pudo corresponder a sus sentimientos porque amaba a otra chica, la primera le puso una maldición. También decía que no sabía si la segunda joven lo amaba o no. No había logrado decirle sus sentimientos. Finalmente concluyó diciendo que la forma de volver a ser quien era, sería si

- Tengo una idea, pero no sé si resultará. Umi, cubre al gato con tu abrigo. Probablemente no tendrá ropa el pobre hombre. Y aléjate hasta donde está la puerta –

- Sí, ya está. ¡Rápido, trata de transformarlo! –

- "Encanto animal que habitas en aquel hombre,

Concede el poder de perdonar al corazón malherido de una muchacha

Alma que brotas en este cuerpo transformado

Regala el perdón y el valor de cambiar a la forma verdadera

Despierta de la oscuridad, ¡luz violeta! -

**_#_**

**_Una luz violeta envolvió el cuerpo del joven, aquellas orejas de gato fueron reemplazadas por cabello color castaño oscuro. Sus ojos verdes perduraron. La nariz y la cara tornó un color rosado pálido. Sus orejas volvieron a ser humanas. Y todo su ser se envolvió en aquella luz violeta, la transformación había resultado._**

**_#_**

La luz violeta se fue apagando lentamente, y para su sorpresa vieron un rostro conocido.

Al levantar la cabeza, delante de ellos se encontraba un Ascot que no dejaba de mirarlos.

* * *

><p><em>A veces cuando era de noche, se podía escuchar claramente las notas agudas y graves mezcladas de aquel viejo piano. Expresaban tristeza mezclado con entusiasmo. ¿Acaso una melodía podía combinar mejor el drama con la felicidad?<em>

De nuevo, había parado la melodía. Comenzaron a hablar, esta vez Kanna estaba triste. Su esposo se sentó en la silla más próxima de aquel salón espacioso, abatido. Se preocupaba por su esposa demasiado porque quería protegerla. Pero su esposa tenía razón, el hijo en común de ambos también era importante.

Parecía ser que la verdad dolía mucho… Kanna le había dicho a Asahi que el verdadero padre de Haru era Leo, le habló sobre cómo lo conoció y como se enamoró de él. También que aquel era el causante de aquella mancha negra en el cuerpo de Haru.

Haru, estaba sufriendo. Había decaído, y había tenido que reposar en la cama por varios días. Su esposa a veces iba a visitarlo, aunque no podía hacer más que eso. Ver sufrir a una persona importante es algo que nadie quiere ver.

A pesar de que se había hecho pedazos la mitad de Céfiro, seguían sin encontrar aquella esfera de luz que sanaría el cuerpo del joven príncipe.

Era como si estuviera respirando químicos. Sentía como se estaba rompiendo su corazón. Como si la felicidad que había sentido en el pasado hubiera desaparecido. No podía dejar de despertarse cada día y sentirlo en sus huesos. Aquella enfermedad lo estaba matando por dentro.

¿Dónde estaría aquella esfera de luz? Había investigado día y noche. Solo logró entender que la esfera de luz se encontraba en continuo movimiento. Podía cambiar de dueño con el paso de los años. Sabía que la última vez estuvo en Céfiro, pero había algo que no entendía. La única persona que existía con la misma intensidad de aquella luz relatada en los libros se había extinguido. Según los escritos, el dueño de la esfera de luz podía adquirir cierta clase de pureza en su alma que permitiría curar, hasta incluso salvar a un ser amado. Pero Hikaru no había sido capaz ni de salvarse ni de salvar a su ser querido. Por lo tanto ella no era dueña de la esfera de luz.

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Seguiría buscando, a pesar de que Haru no fuera su hijo, el rey de Akira lo seguía queriendo como si lo fuera. Nada los separaría a los tres. Las últimas palabras de Kanna lo dejaron pensando…

- Esposo, esta es la última vez que nos veremos hasta que la batalla se termine.-

- Pero… no sé cómo curar a Haru. –

- Lo harás bien, yo ya no puedo intervenir más. Debes salvar a Haru, cueste lo que cueste. Dentro de poco tendrás respuestas sobre la persona que tiene la esfera de luz. Va a ser difícil pero Haru sufrirá. Debes ser el apoyo de él siempre. –

- ¿Por qué sufrirá? ¿Qué va a pasar?-

- Lo siento, debo irme. Solo cuida a Haru y trata de salvarlo.-

La persona dueña de la esfera de luz volvería a esta escena olvidada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola, ¿Cómo están? Bueno de nuevo actualizando, ando algo ocupada con el fandub y con los estudios (seguramente a nadie le importa).<em>**

**_En fin, sigo actualizando, tarde pero sigo haciéndolo. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Necesita algo para mejorar? _**

**_Comentarios positivos o negativos, críticas, los recibo por reviews. El próximo capítulo va a ser sobre Fuu y Ferio *o* al fin aparece en escena la guerrera mágica que faltaba. _**

**_Gracias a los que siguen acompañando esta historia. Seguiré actualizando todos los jueves, si no actualizo los jueves actualizaré el viernes. Saludos, Ritsuka Hanazono (Alma) ~*_**


	13. Último Adiós

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**– Último adiós - **

**#**

**#**

**#**

* * *

><p>- Quizás podrías mantenerte a mi lado. - dijo el joven de cabello marrón.<p>

- Pero, no creo que pueda corresponderte. Verás, yo estoy enamorada de otro. - respondía una joven de cabellos dorados.

- ¡Rayos! ¡Eres idiota! ¡Ese tipo no te ama, está enamorado de tu mejor amiga y tú como tonta no haces nada! ¡Acaso no piensas en tus sentimientos! -

- Yo... ¡no tengo el valor para dejarlo! -

- Sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo, yo... ¡Te amo de verdad! -

- Gracias... - las lágrimas cubrieron el rostro de la joven de cabellos dorados.

Algunos comerciales sobre viajes, pastas dentales y cremas faciales inundaron la televisión que estaba prendida. La nueva serie del autor Yukine Norimoto había detenido su trama dejando a la imaginación la continuación de aquellos sucesos.

#

En un sillón color verde claro coloreado por flores rosadas y amarillas, mostraba una escena familiar: Lulú se encontraba sentada en él, y a su lado estaba Fuu.

Esperaban poder seguir viendo la serie de Norimoto, mientras charlaban en las pausas comerciales.

Últimamente habían pasado cosas extrañas: un día apareció un sobre marrón con un cuaderno y un montón de notas dirigidas a Fuu. Luego, su hermana le dio dinero para que fuera a comprar un colgante en agradecimiento del último regalo que le había dado. Y finalmente su madre le había comprado un par de lentes nuevos debido a que sin querer aplastó a los antiguos anteojos de marco naranja apoyando la nueva impresora para el hogar.

Los nuevos anteojos eran de color negro, su marco era un poco más grueso pero no tanto. Y el colgante que había conseguido eran: una piedrita en forma esférica color rosa claro y una piedrita color azul oscuro que venían en la misma cadena.

Por las noches, Fuu trataba de leer aquel diario cuya escritura parecía ser muy bella. Según leía en la primera página, este cuaderno se había escrito el día después de haber vuelto de un planeta llamado "Céfiro". Por alguna razón, el nombre "Fuu" aparecía al principio. La primera hoja relataba sobre tres amigas que acababan de volver a la Tierra. Se estaban despidiendo y por alguna razón, Fuu contó a Umi, la dueña de aquel diario, que iba a extrañar un montón a aquel lugar llamado Céfiro. Umi escribía que Fuu amaba con mucha fuerza a un joven llamado Ferio, príncipe de Céfiro. El diario relataba que su dueña estaba enamorada de Clef, el gurú de Céfiro, pero que no había conseguido declarársele.

Páginas más adelante hablaba sobre viajes con una joven llamada Hikaru, decía que las tres eran muy buenas amigas, pero que por "x" razón no habían vuelto a verse las tres. Pero las páginas de aquel diario mostraban días felices, tristes y días donde la joven extrañaba a Clef y a los demás cefirianos que había conocido. Parecía que Umi quería más a Hikaru porque sentía la necesidad de protegerla, en cambio con Fuu no sentía tal deseo. Entendía que Fuu podía cuidarse sola.

Al terminar de leer todas las páginas del diario y los papeles adjuntos entendió algo.

La duda la carcomía, así que Fuu tomó el valor que encontró en su corazón, y en ese momento de comerciales pronunció las palabras: - ¿Lulú podemos hablar seriamente?

- Sí, claro. –

- Tú sabes que la semana pasada recibí un sobre. Bueno, adentro estaba un diario y un par de hojas sueltas con fotos. Al principio cuando empecé a leer el diario, no entendía mucho, pero después vi las fotos y algo me preocupó. Yo aparezco en todas ellas, y junto a mi están dos chicas: una de cabello rojizo y otra de cabello color celeste. Quería preguntarte si sabes quiénes son.-

- Gracias por confiar en mí, hermana. Esas dos chicas que mencionas, son tus mejores amigas. La chica de cabello rojizo se llama Hikaru y la chica de cabello celeste se llama Umi. Verás, ustedes se habían conocido en una excursión de secundaria, y se habían hecho amigas. Según me contaste, Hikaru estaba de novia con un chico que parecía el guardaespaldas, y Umi estaba enamorada de un chico que era muy inteligente y tenía un trabajo como consejero de algo… no me acuerdo de qué.-

- Eso quiere decir, que lo que está escrito en el diario… ¿es verdad?-

- Verás cuando fui al correo, para preguntar por el sobre, me dijeron que una chica de cabello celeste lo había dejado. El señor del correo supuso que la joven estaba muy apurada. Apenas terminó, salió corriendo. –

- Ya veo. ¿Sabes si tengo alguna forma de contactarlas? –

-Sí, en tu celular están los teléfonos y direcciones. ¿Acaso quieres averiguar por qué están separadas? –

- Naturalmente, quiero saber por qué no las volví a ver. También quiero que me expliquen sobre el contenido del diario. –

- Bueno, ¡mucha suerte! ¿No te quedas a ver el final? –

- No, hoy paso… iré a llamar por teléfono y luego pasaré por la casa de ambas. –

- De acuerdo, no llegues tarde. –

Parecía que todo comenzaba a salir bien, pero había algo que no entendía. Si de verdad Umi y Hikaru existían… ¿entonces era verdad que las tres hubieran sido "las guerreras mágicas"?

Umi había escrito en su diario sobre la leyenda de las guerreras mágicas, que al ser convocadas por la Princesa Esmeralda, habían llegado a Céfiro para luchar contra los enemigos. Clef les había otorgado los poderes mágicos: agua, fuego y aire. También relataba sobre el final de Esmeralda y Zagato, sobre como el príncipe se enteró que era el hermano de Esmeralda, y un montón de historias divertidas y tristes.

¿Por qué siempre a Fuu le dolía la cabeza al tratar de recordar sobre el pasado? ¿Por qué le había ocurrido tal accidente luego de la operación?

* * *

><p>#<p>

#

#

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Hikaru, trató de recordar, pero todo era muy oscuro. Parecía que todavía no era el momento para descifrarlo. Con su puño cerrado, tocó la puerta tres veces de forma de que si alguien se encontraba en la casa pudieran escucharla.

Una puerta corrediza se abrió. Lo primero que escuchó fue la palabra "Hikaru" entonada con una voz masculina conocida. Fuu, trató de pensar de quién era, pero el rostro del muchacho apareció tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

¿Satoru? –

Ah, eres Fuu. Perdona por confundirte con Hikaru.-

No hay problema, ¿podría preguntarte algo? -

Sí, decime. -

¿Quién es Hikaru? Yo… tengo una foto junto a ella y otra chica de cabellos celestes. Vine a charlar con ella, me debe explicar algunas cosas sobre mi pasado… -

¿Quieres pasar y tomar algo de te? Charlaremos un rato. -

Claro, perdón por las molestias. – levemente se inclinó haciendo una reverencia. -

Sentados ya frente a frente, empezaron las explicaciones:

Bueno Hikaru es mi hermana menor, la única para ser exacto. Solo somos mis dos hermanos, Hikaru y un perro. Nuestro padre se fue de viaje para convertirse en un gran maestro de Kendo luego de que Hikaru lo hubiera vencido cuando era una niña. Padre es una persona muy persistente, por lo tanto quería mejorar para poder volverse más fuerte y demostrarle a Hikaru que se había esforzado. -

Comprendo… pero ¿por qué cuando toqué la puerta pensaste que era Hikaru? -

Ella no ha venido a casa desde hace un mes. Avisé a la policía, busque por todos los lugares posibles de Japón. Sin embargo, no logré encontrarla, espero todas las noches a que suene el teléfono y oír la voz de Hikaru. Ella no es así, nunca ha huido de casa. Ni siquiera lo pensaría, nos ama mucho tanto a mi como a sus hermanos. No tienen ningún novio por lo que no creo ese sea el motivo. Es verdad que se ha comportado extraño desde hace dos meses, pero creía que era porque quería mejorar su forma de ser. -

¿Tanto tiempo? Pero… ¡no puede ser! –

Mi hermana me dijo que Hikaru estaba de novia con un guardaespaldas de un príncipe… no sé por qué no te lo habrá dicho. – sacó rapidamente una foto de su bolso.-

Mira, este chico es el novio de Hikaru. No creo que sea una mala persona, es más hace poco tuve un sueño de que ambos se juraban amarse por siempre. No vi odio en sus ojos, más bien había bondad.-

Esto … ¡no sé cómo no me dijo de esto! Soy una persona que la cuida mucho, pero siempre creí que cuando llegara el momento ella me hablaría de si estaba o no enamorada. ¿Acaso no confía en su hermano? -

Como una advertencia, el teléfono de la casa de los Shidou, sonó. Irrumpió la habitación el sonido del ring. Quebrando las últimas esperanzas de ambos jóvenes.

La voz ronca de un oficial de policía habló con el joven Satoru.

La espera había terminado, parecía que habían encontrado dos cuerpos. Uno de ellos parecía ser el de su hermana. Eso solo logró destruir al pobre corazón de Satoru. Despidiendose de Fuu, partió enseguida a la dirección suministrada por el policía japonés.

Era claro, Satoru logró reconocer el cuerpo de su hermana Hikaru, y este había sido encontrado junto al de otro joven de cabellos negros cerca de una autopista de Japón. Aquel joven era igual al de la foto.

* * *

><p>#<p>

#

#

No, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. La joven hermana a la que había criado como si fuera una hija, la felicidad que veía cada vez que volvía de la escuela y le relataba nuevas aventuras en su vida. Ella era una de las cosas más importantes para él, junto con Lulú y sus hermanos. Todos deseaban poder vivir por mucho tiempo, incluso se habían prometido envejecer juntos. Parecía que las promesas se podían destruir fácilmente.

Esta era una trampa del padre de Haru, quería que los cefirianos sufrieran y la mejor forma era enviando los cuerpos de aquel matrimonio al hogar de los Shidou. Era el reflejo de que la batalla ahora estaba en su nudo argumental.

Lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Días después, Lulú y Fuu asistieron al funeral de Hikaru y de Latis, parecía que lo único que pudo aportar la foto fueron los nombres de los amados. Ambos habían sido sepultados uno al lado del otro. Fue una ceremonia corta pero muy emotiva, Fuu se sentía perdida, no la conocía del todo pero sentía que alguien importante en su vida había desaparecido. Fuu tenía miedo, no quería ir a visitar la casa de Umi, ¿qué pasaría si lo mismo que le ocurrió a Hikaru le pasara a la dueña del diario? Lulú le dijo que lo mejor era ir a la casa de Umi y deshacerse de esos miedos. Era el momento de borrar dudas, no había tiempo. Fuu tenía que encontrar a Umi.

Ahora solo quedaban recuerdos de aquellos esposos, porque aunque Satoru no lo quisiera aceptar, en ambos cuerpos se pudo ver los dos anillos iguales que demostraban la promesa de nunca separarse luego de aquel casamiento apresurado y alegre.

#

La muerte no corta lazos, solo los hace más profundos.

#

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Gracias por esperar la actualización :3 Estuve estudiando para un examen final día y noche despertándome temprano ... pero no aprobé (ToT). Voy a tener que cursar esa materia de nuevo en la segunda mitad del año ._.<em>**

**_Dejando eso de lado, les agradezco a los que siguen la historia: James Birdsong, mari-anais y Dangita. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan a seguir adelante con el fic *o*_**

**_Voy a actualizar dos veces más: el día lunes 03 de marzo y el jueves 06 de Marzo. La semana del 10 voy a empezar mis vacaciones (una semanita haciendo algo de caminatas por las montañas xD nunca lo hice pero creo que va a ser divertido :D así que no actualizaré.)_**

**_Saludos a todos, no se pierdan las dos siguientes lecturas del fic. Espero que todos estén pasando un hermoso día (acá está nublado y a punto de llover :/)_**

**_~ Ritsuka Hanazono ~_**


	14. ¿Quién es el mejor?

Capítulo 14 - ¿Quién es el mejor?

#

#

#

* * *

><p><em>Los pétalos color celestes de las flores no me olvides se alzaban debido a una corriente de aire. El viento había sido capaz de sacar los pétalos con una fuerza impresionante.<em>

_Solo podía recordar a una joven peliazul que sonreía. Esas flores le recordaban a ella, pero la joven era más parecida a un lirio azul que a una flor no me olvides._

* * *

><p>Ascot había sido como una vaquita de San Antonio en la vida de Umi, le había traído mucha suerte. Juntos, durante el poco tiempo que habían convivido en el castillo, se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Incluso Umi, había sido capaz de soltarle algunos secretos suyos que jamás había contado. Cosas como un profundo miedo hacia su madre (cuando esta gritaba), miedo a no ser perfecta, y a no pasar el año escolar, eran algunos de esos temas.<p>

Solían juntarse siempre en el jardín de no me olvides que Caldina y Ráfaga habían plantado. Seguramente la Princesa Esmeralda habría estado feliz de poder haber visto tan fantástico paisaje en su gran jardín.

Sin embargo, hubo un día en particular que Ascot odio. Fue cuando Umi le dijo a su mejor amigo, Ascot, que estaba enamorada del Gurú de Céfiro.

Ese día, el joven Ascot, sintió una puñalada en su corazón. A pesar de entender que el corazón no era el órgano que proporcionaba el sentimiento amor, entendió que la porción del cerebro que correspondía a ese sentimiento, ahora estaba adolorida.

¿Acaso así era el amor? ¿Punzante y despiadado mientras menos lo esperas? ¿No era un pensamiento dulce e inmenso?

El joven domador de bestias calló sus sentimientos por respeto al amor que Umi sentía hacia el Gurú. Le dijo que en lo que pudiera la ayudaría. Luego, cada vez que se volvían a ver era para hablar: o de lo inteligente que era Clef, o la gran capacidad mágica que tenía, o de algun atributo físico.

No era algo que Ascot quería hablar, no por estar celoso, pero no era una chica. Él creía que esas cosas se hablan con las mejores amigas, no con un chico. Umi estaba decidida a no ver a Ascot como hombre.

¡Incluso después de todos los sacrificios que hizo el pobre domador de bestias para poder tratar de aclarar sus sentimientos!

Triste y sin tener motivo para volver amar, luego de la partida de las Guerreras, enredó su corazón en un lugar equivocado.

Llegó a lastimar a una chica, y esta por despecho, lo convirtió en gato. Luego se encontró con las Princesas Tata y Tatra. Ellas, mediante un poderoso hechizo traductor, lograron entender que era lo que pensaba Ascot.

Ambas, fueron a salvar a Umi, en un momento que casi perdía su vida...

Ahora estaba en el castillo. Acompañaba a Umi todo el tiempo, la cuidaba y trataba de animarla luego de que se enterarán todos los cefirianos de la muerte de Hikaru.

Pero las cosas ahora eran peores: Umi y Clef pudieron descubrir que aquel gato blanco de ojos celestes era Ascot. Estaba feliz de poder volver a ser humano, pero no podía volver a mirar a los ojos a Umi.

#

#

#

* * *

><p>- Ascot... ¿por qué te sucedió esto? - dijo Clef tratando de atar cabos sueltos.<p>

- Fue un ... una chica tomó venganza porque ... yo ... yo le dije que no la amaba. ¡No fue apropósito! Solo... me di cuenta tarde... de que no la amaba. Y después ella me ... me convirtió en aquel gato ... gato blanco. - las palabras apenas comenzaban a salir.

- Yo creo que lo mejor es que vayas a alguna habitación, te cambies y después vuelvas aquí con nosotros. No es cómodo hablar así. - señalando aquella fatál apariencia del joven Ascot.

- Sí, Umi ... perdón por las molestias. Gracias Clef y Umi, por haberme salvado. Yo ... ya vuelvo. -

Saliendo de la habitación, el joven domador de bestias, no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima. Estaba feliz de que ahora fuera humano. ¿Pero cuál había sido el costo? Cada vez veía más unidos a Clef y a Umi. Incluso, en ese instante pensó que se iban a declarar.

¿Por qué su cabeza no paraba de pensar cosas inútiles? No servía pensar en eso en un momento como este. La guerra ya había cobrado vidas, y pocos cefirianos se habían salvado.

Tardó exactamente 30 minutos en encontrar ropa y cambiarse. Ahora poseía el atuendo que siempre había usado cuando Umi había estado por última vez en Céfiro.

Volviendo a la habitación anterior, una Umi preocupada y un Clef cansado, se habían colocado en unas sillas de madera.

La hora había llegado, los tres se sentarían a hablar de lo que le había pasado a Ascot. Pero, el mencionado quería preguntar algo importante.

- Bueno, yo ya llegué. Me ... sentaré. -

- Sí, adelante. - Umi y Clef habían coordinado sin querer sus palabras.

- Mmm... Yo, ya les conté lo que pasó. Quiero ... hablar sobre otra cosa. -

- Claro, puedes hablar de lo que quieras - definitivamente la sonrisa de Umi era brillante.

- Umi ... ¿ podrías irte un momento? quiero hablar algo con Ascot. -

- Seguro, me ire a dormir. Espero que no se molesten por eso. -

- No, para nada. - ambos hombres hablaron a la vez.

- Ahora que se fue... ¿De que quieres hablar, Gurú Clef?

- Sobre Umi, yo ... ¡Yo voy enserio por su corazón! -

- ¿Acaso eso me tiene que importar? ¡Tú la lastimaste!-

- ¿Cuándo hice eso? Yo, no quería que supiera que la amaba. Tenía miedo de que no me correspondiera o de que me odiara. Pero, Umi está aquí porque la llamé con mi corazón. ¿Acaso haz hecho algo así?

- No, pero yo he mantenido mis sentimientos para con ella.-

- Yo también. Incluso siempre quise que entendiera cuán profundo es mi amor por ella. No dejaré que otro tome a la persona que más quiero. -

- Pues entonces, ¡arreglemos esto como hombres! ¡Tengamos una batalla de hechizería en el jardín de la Princesa Esmeralda! ¿Aceptas o serás el idiota que pierda lo que más quiere! -

- Acepto, ¡Y no te permitiré que vuelvas a inventar cosas que no son! Yo lograré vencerte y declararme a Umi. Si ella me escoje sería la persona más feliz del mundo, ella ha logrado cautivar mi corazón que había estado frió desde hace mucho tiempo. Ascot, el ganador, podrá declararsele a Umi y que ella decida si quiere corresponder sus sentimientos o no.

- Sí, pero el perdedor no podrá volver a acercarse a Umi nunca más, deberá romper su amistad con ella y alejarse. ¿Aceptas el reto?

- Ya te he dicho que acepto. A lo único que le tengo miedo es a no poder estar al lado de Umi por lo que daré todo para vencerte.

- Deja de hablar de ella, ya veremos quién es el mejor, Clef -

#

#

#

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora:<strong>

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo un poco mejor, después de mi decepción con la nota, me voy a esforzar por pasar las 3 materias que me faltan (las voy a dar este año). El jueves pasado casi sufro un accidente grave: es larga la historia, pero para resumir, casi un auto me lleva por delante. El auto estaba estacionado y no prendió las luces para decir que quería salir, tampoco se vio que hubiera alguien en el auto y por lo tanto, como yo estaba esperando para cruzar la calle, chocó mi pierna derecha con mucha fuerza. Usó la parte trasera del coche, por suerte me quedó solo dos moretones grandes y por las noches algo de dolor. Me asusté mucho, y también pensé en lo que podría haberme pasado si el auto hubiera empujado con más fuerza. Si me hubiera empujado con más fuerza, me habría llevado por delante, y bueno, no se si estaría ahora escribiendo esto... Me dio mucho miedo.**

**Cambiando de tema, actualicé el día que dije (*o*) espero que a los fans de Clemi les guste!**

**Mmm ... una batalla de hechizería entre Clef y Ascot, ¿quién ganará?**

**Les aviso que el próximo capítulo lo subiré el Jueves 06 de Marzo, va a tratar sobre el reino de Akira (los malos en la historia).**

**Acuérdense**** que ese es el último capítulo que actualizaré, porque la semanita del 10 de marzo me voy a ir a caminar por las montañas o escalar montañas (no se como se dice). Espero poder recuperarme un poco también del susto que me dio, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir animándome a continuar la historia.**

**Espero que todos estén bien, un saludo enorme, su escritora está un poco mejor.**

**~ Ritsuka Hanazono**


	15. Un nuevo brujo

**Capítulo 15 -**

**Un nuevo brujo**

_Una gran cantidad de humo apareció en la habitación. Parecía que los dioses estaban comunicando algún tipo de mensaje codificado. Rápidamente, una persona experta en descifrar aquellos mensajes apareció en escena._

- Parece que ya no está muy lejos. Seguramente llegará en dos o tres días. Mmm...es muy interesante. - observó como pequeñas imágenes aparecían en aquella especie de fogata.

- Guardia Gadiel, necesito que llame al Rey, ¡rápido! - dijo el nuevo brujo

- ¡Rey Asahi, debe ver esto! ¡Es urgente! -

El guardia Gadiel corrió lo más rápido posible mientras recorría el castillo. Lo único que le permitía saber donde estaba eran las luces del pasillo que parecían viejas antorchas.

Cuando consiguió llegar hasta el rey, ya casi no le quedaba aire. Así que con lo poco que quedaba en sus pulmones logró exclamar:

-Rey...Asahi, ¡debe venir al comedor! -

- ¿Qué pasa Gadiel? ¿Acaso el brujo Daniel encontró algo? - estaba un poco alarmado de ver el estado de aquel joven-

- Sí, el recibió...un mensaje de los dioses. Debe ir rápido - dijo descansando en una pequeña silla mientras trataba de recuperarse. -

- Esta bien, ahora voy. Puedes quedarte ahí hasta que te recuperes. -

- Gracias - el cuerpo cansado de Gadiel logró relajarse en aquella silla.

Luego de recorrer aquellos grandes pasillos del castillo, logró encontrar al brujo Daniel. Parecía muy concentrado tratando de terminar de leer aquel mensaje.

- ¿Qué ha logrado encontrar Daniel?- dijo con tono autoritario

- Parece que el dueño o la dueña de la esfera se está acercando. Como usted pensaba, viene de la Tierra. Según mis calculos, probablemente tardará entre dos o tres días en llegar. Parece que fue una buena idea mandar los cuerpos de aquellos dos amantes.

- ¿Qué más dice? ¿Algo de mayor importancia? -

- Esa persona esta bastante afectada por algún motivo. Cuando llegue seguramente estará con el corazón roto por lo que pasó. Es muy sentimental, y parece que su destino cada vez se une más a nuestro mundo. Sus decisiones serán muy importantes en nuestro mundo como en el suyo. -

- Entonces ...¿estamos hablando de algún rey o reina? -

- Yo creo que estamos hablando de algún hechicero o hechicera. Parece que tiene algunos poderes bajo la manga. -

- ¿Qué podemos hacer mientras tanto? -

- Solo esperar para mover la siguiente ficha, seguramente ellos moverán primero y nosotros tendremos que responder. -

- ¿Y mi hijo? ¿Puedo hacer algo por él? -

- Deberás prepararlo para que se prepare. Él tendrá que infiltrarse en donde aparezca el dueño o dueña de la esfera. Probablemente al principio no se de cuenta quién es el dueño, pero luego será bastante evidente. -

- Asahi, no creo que sea buena idea seguir atacando a Céfiro...creo que lo mejor será atacarlo por dentro. Derrotando al rey de Céfiro...-

- ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? -

- Creo tener un plan bastante bueno, pero primero dejaremos que aparezca el dueño de la esfera. También esperaremos que ellos nos ataquen primero para luego atacarlos por donde más duele, atacaremos el castillo de Céfiro. -

- De acuerdo, entonces será así. Mientras tanto...¿no le gustaría una taza de té?

- Sin lugar a duda, a pesar de que nos conocemos poco seguramente tendrá muchas historias que contar. -

Mientras el rey Asahi caminaba al frente, aquel brujo de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos color oscuro le seguía. Parecía el comienzo de una nueva alianza entre ambos caballeros.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, ¿cómo están? Perdón por dejarlos medio abandonados, festejé mi cumpleaños y estuve ocupada estudiando inglés. - cosa que poco importa para el lector - <strong>

**Espero que les guste este capítulo cortito que escribí. Y que sigan leyendo, prometo que los demás capítulos serán más interesantes. **

**(Aviso corto: si llego a actualizar será el lunes o el miércoles a la noche porque a la mañana no tengo mucho tiempo).**

**Ojalá que estén todos bien, **

**~Ritsuka**


	16. La Torre de Tokio

**Capítulo 16**

**La Torre de Tokio**

Algunas palabras escritas por Umi comenzaban a taladrarle la cabeza a la joven ojiverde. ¿Por qué nunca podía dejar de leer aquel diario durante las noches?

Estaba un poco perdida, había pasado una semana. Parecía que las cosas seguían sin encajar: pocas cosas sabía sobre Hikaru. Sabía que ella era una chica bastante alegre, que siempre quería hacer sonreír al otro, que amaba profundamente a Latis. Según los escritos de Umi, Hikaru iba a convertirse en el "pilar de céfiro" pero rechazó la oferta. Quería que los corazones de los cefirianos gobernaran al país.

Eran cosas bastante ilógicas, es decir, ¿las tres eramos guerreras mágicas? ¿Proteger a una princesa prisionera de la persona que amaba? ¿acaso estaba en alguna clase de manga shojo?

Fuu no hacía más que caminar en círculos en su habitación. Pensaba cómo podría intentar hablar con aquella chica llamada Umi. Necesitaba saber más acerca de su pasado, y cómo aquellas chicas habían logrado llegar a ser sus amigas.

Parecía que esta actitud no servía. Siempre había sido una chica bastante tímida e indecisa para demostrar sus sentimientos. Le encantaba leer en los libros sobre los sentimientos de los demás, pero a ella le costaba un montón expresarse.

Sin embargo, pensó que lo mejor era ponerse en acción. Tenía que terminar con esta actitud de chica tonta, no le quedaba a ella.

Agarró su bolso azul oscuro, colocó los cuadernos de Umi junto con un anotador, algunos cambios de ropa y un poco de comida por si acaso. Sujetó su cabello en una coleta de caballo y emprendió su viaje.

En la sala, la silueta de su hermana apareció. Su vestido color marrón claro y su mirada seria mostraban que se había dado cuenta de los movimientos de su hermana.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte? -

- Voy a volver en tres meses, iré a ver a Umi al campamento. Llamé ayer a su casa y parece que se ha ido con sus compañeras a un campamento en las afueras de Tokio. Parece que están haciendo bastantes tareas de campo. –

- Bueno, pero ni bien terminen los tres meses te quiero aquí. No quiero que por tu culpa, papá y mamá se preocupen. Están bastantes estresados sobre lo sucedido. -

- Sí, hermana. Me voy –

- De acuerdo, ten suerte en tu "viaje" –

Comenzó a sentir algo de alivio no tener que comportarse tan fríamente con su hermana. Parecía que luego del funeral de Hikaru se había vuelto un poco más estricta. No era tiempo de pensar en eso. Caminó mirando los árboles que adornaban las casas de familia. Tenían bastantes hojas y colores mezclados, eran una obra de arte.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, levantó su mano y llamó a un taxi. Al subirse en el auto, dirigió su mirada al conductor y con su suave voz le indicó la dirección de su destino. Acomodó su vestido color verde claro y cerró su campera beige. Su mirada seguía bastante preocupada, el lugar donde se dirigía era bastante grande.

- Señorita, hemos llegado – indicó el conductor.

- Aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio. –

- De acuerdo. –

Tras ver como el auto se alejaba, pudo ver como el cielo se tornaba color azul oscuro. Un par de nubes blancas tapaban, de vez en cuando, aquel sol color dorado que iluminaba los días.

- Parece que habrá buen tiempo, pero eso no importa. –

Había llegado al metro de Akabanebashi, y si sus cálculos eran correctos, tendría que bajarse en la quinta estación.

Después de todo el tiempo perdido, por fín logró llegar al lugar donde había querido: "La torre de Tokio".

Era enorme, de color rojo y adornada con un par de luces en la parte superior. Parecía mágica. La gente caminaba rodeándola y haciendo que aquella belleza estructura se mostrara impotente.

Luego de tanta espera, pudo llegar al mirador de la Torre de Tokio. El sol irradiaba bastante calor y un par de nubes oscuras habían aparecido. Se podía ver una gran cantidad de edificios por las ventanas del mirador.

Bastantes visitantes habían venido al lugar. Seguramente varias familias, parejas y amigos concurrirían al lugar. Parecía ser todo un mundo aparte, lleno de risas, diálogos y felicidad. Quizás todo el mal del mundo desaparecía al pisar este lugar.

Rápidamente recordó aquella carta de Umi, que decía:

"Te entrego estos aros rojos que Sierra me entregó, no me quedan bien. Según Sierra, su hermana los conservaba con bastante cariño. Son aros mágicos, si te los pones y piensas en lo que realmente quieres, podrás encontrarlo. No importa si está en otro mundo, serás capaz de encontrarlo. Pero hay una condición, y es que en el momento en que te los pongas, no podrás sacártelos jamás. Mucha suerte. – Umi".

Sujetando su bolso fuertemente, agarró aquellos aros y los colocó en sus orejas. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en lo que más quería en ese momento: encontrar a Umi.

- Hacía tiempo que nadie me despertaba –

Tras abrir sus ojos, pudo ver una criatura vestida con prendas color rojo. ¿Era un duende? ¿O una clase de hada?

- ¡Oye eso es algo cruel! ¡Soy un hada! ¿Acaso nunca has visto una? –

Negó levemente con la cabeza.

- Vaya, a las niñas de hoy en día no les enseñan nada. Dime, ¿acaso sabes sobre Céfiro? –

La chica afirmó con su cabeza.

- Bueno, eso es algo bueno. He escuchado tu deseo y te lo consederé, pero de ahora en más tendremos que estar siempre juntos. – el hada se había ruborizado un poco.

- En Céfiro, las hadas tienen nombre. Me llamo Kei, y en mi vida pasada fui un chico cefiriano. –

- ¿Eh? ¿Entonces cuando mueren se convierten en hadas? –

- Sí, pero eso no importa. ¿Tu nombre? –

- Me llamo Fuu, fui una de las guerreras mágicas. Según el cuaderno que me mandaron, fui la guerrera del viento. –

- ¡Vaya! ¡Eras alguien importante! Disculpe Princesa, debí tratarla mejor. No importa, las luces de Tokio están a punto de prenderse. Tendremos que darnos prisa. –

- Sí, de acuerdo. –

- Sígueme, vamos al piso 7 – Kei tomó la mano de la joven y se apresuró a llevarla al ascensor.

- ¿Pueden verte? – la ojiverde se había sonrojado un poco.

- Sí, pero ven a un chico de tu edad vestido con una remera roja y jeans azules. Ah, y también ven mi cabello marrón. Lo único que no ven son mis alas, pero querida, mantenlo en secreto. – dijo aproximándose a la cara de la joven.

Ambos habían aguantado bastante para llegar al piso 7, pero había valido la pena.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos? –

El vestido verde de repente se convirtió en otro. Ahora era de color blanco, los tirantes del vestido parecían pequeñas alas blancas, en el centro había una joya partida en tres: roja, verde y azul, y casi llegaba a sus rodillas.

- Me parece que te sienta bien el cambio de look, ¿no? –

- ¿Qué pasó? Mi cabello ha crecido también un poco. –

- Tendremos tiempo para hablar después. ¡Vamos! –

Las luces de la torre de Tokio se encendieron intensamente cambiando su color a dorado. El piso comenzó a arrastrarlos hacia abajo, como arena movediza. Sintió como sus pies se bañaban en agua fría, mientras eran empujados hacia aquel otro mundo. Pudo distinguir como un nuevo escenario aparecía: nubes grises, y la entrada a un bosque oscuro.

Tambaleó un poco tratando de ponerse de pie, pero Kei logró ayudarla.

- Bienvenida al bosque del silencio, aunque ese nombre ya no le queda. Ahora es el bosque de los símbolos. –

* * *

><p>#<p>

**#**

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Pedón por no actualizar, estuve sin muchas ideas. Me gustó mucho haber agregado este personaje :) siento que va a traer bastantes problemas a la pareja principal! Por si no se dieron cuenta, Kei es un poco tsundere .**

**En fín, muchísimas gracias a los que siguen el fic, perdón si lo escribo así nomás (sin formatos especiales y esas cosas).**

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré el próximo sábado (12-09-14). Trataré de subir todos los sábados, si todo sale bien, quizás en el capítulo 30 o 35 termine el fanfic, aunque todavía no se :/**

**{Si quieren pueden dejar algún comentario si les gustó, o si tengo que mejorar en alguna cosa. Muchísimas gracias por leer}**

**~Ritsuka Kisa**


	17. Perdido (Parte I)

_Aclaraciones previas:_

Los diálogos están escritos entre comillas ("..."), y los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos en cursiva (_letra hacia el costado_).

Este capítulo fue dividido en dos partes. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><span><strong>[ Capítulo 17 - Perdido (Parte 1) ]<strong>

Una tormenta se avecinaba al castillo cefiriano tratando de ayudar a la pobre tierra castigada por las luchas. Hacía poco tiempo que los ataques se habían detenido, pero todo había continuado igual.

El pueblo cefiriano estaba resguardado en el refugio submarino, mientras que el soberano de aquel país se preguntaba cómo haría para detener esta guerra. No hacía mucho tiempo que había comenzado a ser rey, por lo que no tenía suficiente experiencia como para poder establecer que las decisiones que tomaba eran correctas.

Pero en otra parte del castillo de céfiro, un enfrentamiento entre caballeros se había desatado.

"¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarme?" Comentó el castaño hechicero.

"Parece que lo único que te gusta hacer es hablar de cosas inecesarias" Dijo el joven de cabello violáceo llamado Clef.

"¡Entonces empezemos! Agarra tu báculo viejo, yo usaré un báculo azul" Comentó el joven hechicero de nombre Ascot.

"Nunca te gustó seguir las reglas, pero no quiero decir más. No te haría justicia que la persona que te gusta se enterara de las cosas horribles que hiciste".

"¿Quién te crees? No eres ningún santo Guru Clef, si no hubiera sido por Esmeralda, seguro que hubieras tenido el mismo fín cruel y doloroso que yo." el joven castaño no dudaba en herir el orgullo de su oponente si aun podía.

_Ahora él piensa que puede hablar de lo que quiera. ¡Ya no lo soporto más! Ësmeralda lo eligió como Gurú de Cefiro, pero yo no tuve tanta suerte. Tuve que aprender a cuidar mi espalda porque ella me echó del castillo._

Una serie de encantamientos, se desataron. Estaban en un campo de entrenamiento donde preparaban a los soldados cefirianos para los ataques. Al principio, hubo varias muertes en cefiro, ya que los soldados no se habían preparado lo suficiente. Justo cuando Céfiro estaba cayendo a pedazos, los ataques cesaron.

Aunque este tiempo de cese de ataques estaba siendo mal utilizado por el Guru de Céfiro y Ascot, el segundo hechicero al mando.

_Perdóname Hikaru, tengo que usar sus poderes incorrectamente, pero es por una buena causa. _

" Pétalos rojos" Una serie de pétalos de rosas comenzaron a aparecer en el campo de entrenamiento.

"¿No ibamos a pelear enserio? No creo que un montón de flores me lastime" el joven comenzó a reirse, hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

"Ardan"

Aquellos pétalos comenzaron a prenderse fuego cual pequeñas estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en una noche despejada.

Unidos como una soga de fuego, los pétalos ardientes lograron sujetar al inprevisto Ascot. Sus piernas y brazos ahora eran prisioneros de aquellos pétalos color rojo.

"Por si no lo sabías, estas eran las flores favoritas de Hikaru. Latis se las había regalado el día en que le propuso matrimonio". Dijo recordando viejos tiempos.

"Me impresiona que te acuerdes, pero ahora no sirve. No se si lo sabías, pero ¡es mi turno!"

"Crescendo de hielo"

Pequeñas burbujas de agua comenzaban a surgir y envolver los brazos y piernas de su dueño. Las burbujas alcanzaron una temperatura casi bajo cero. Lograron romper aquellas sogas formadas por pétalos que habían sido congeladas.

"Así que ahora quieres igualarme, ¿nunca te cansas?"

_Parece que ha estado entrenando duro, pero no me rendiré._

"No terminé..."

Pequeñas burbujas de agua aparecieron y atraparon al gran Gurú de Céfiro.

"No se si sabes, pero Umi ha sufrido todo este tiempo por tu culpa. Yo soy el que puede curar sus heridas."

Su mano derecha ahora era de hielo y había soltado su báculo. Mientras que sus brazos y piernas ahora estaban inmovilizados. Rápidamente, el cuerpo de Clef estaba siendo convertido en una estatua de hielo.

"¿Impresionante,no? Como unas estúpidas burbujas se convierten en algo letal".

"Creo que gané yo".

_Espero que ahora dejes de molestarme por un tiempo, aunque sería mejor que fuera para siempre._

Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Clef perdía calor. Aquellos ojos celestes habían sido reemplazados por un cristal celeste claro. Lo único que todavía no había sido congelado era su corazón.

"Ba...rrera de fue...go"

Toda la energía del Gurú estaba siendo entregada a su corazón. Trataba de mantenerlo con vida con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

_Comenzó a recordar las sonrisas de Umi y como el cabello celeste adornaba su hermosa cara. No la conocía mucho, pero amaba que ella pudiera ser fuerte incluso en el momento de mayor debilidad. Su personalidad bastante explosiva, pero a pesar de todo lograba amar a los demás. No importaba si fuera malo o bueno, enemigo o amigo, ella siempre encontraba algo bueno en el otro._

Mientras los últimos pensamientos quedaban guardados, no pudo evitar tener un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza. A pesar de que poco a poco empezaba a enterarse de que estaba enamorado de ella, quizás nunca pudiera decirselo.

La barrera de fuego solo logró mantener encendido el cristal que adornaba su cabeza. Ese cristal representaba al corazón del portador. Esta vez, si alguien no lo ayudaba, probablemente muriera congelado.

* * *

><p>"¡Que sueño tan raro!" Dijo Umi cubriendo su bostezo con una mano.<p>

"¡Aunque es imposible! Yo no sé donde está Fuu, ni siquiera sé si algún día fuimos a visitar algún campo con flores"

La joven peliazul agarró desató su pelo y comenzó a peinarlo delicadamente. A pesar del poco tiempo que había estado en Céfiro, su pelo había crecido rápidamente.

Luego de su rutina de belleza de las mañanas, Umi estaba dispuesta a ir al salón comedor. Allí, un grupo reducido de cocineras, se dedicaba a preparar los más exquisitos platos. Todas las comidas eran un manjar, comparado a lo que comía la joven en su casa. No es que su madre no cocinara bien, solamente era que esta comida era presentada de forma diferente.

Esta parecía ser una mañana un tanto diferente...

"Buenos días preciosa Umi" Dijo el segundo mejor hechicero de nombre Ascot.

"¡No me digas así! ¡Ya te dije que me molesta!"

"Perdón, pero si no puedo alagarte siento que mi día no está completo." Una leve sonrisa iluminó el rostro del joven".

"Está bien, te perdono porque eres mi amigo" parecia que la atmosfera se había puesto algo tensa.

"Ya te dije que quiero ser serio contigo, tu...sabes que me gustas." Los nervios se apoderaron del joven hechicero haciendo que se ruborizara levemente.

"Uhm, bueno tu sabes, el clima está bastante feo. Caldina me dijo que iba a llover en un par de horas..."

"¿No...piensas responderme?"

"Bueno, yo..."

_¿Qué hago? ¿Le digo o no? No quiero herir sus sentimientos, ya que es un valioso amigo, pero ¿acaso puedo traicionar a mi corazón? _

Una voz chillona inundó el salón comedor. _"¡Umi! ¿Dónde estás? Linda, necesito hablar contigo".  
><em>

"Ups, parece que interrumpí algo. Pero no te preocupes pequeño Ascot, enseguida te la devuelvo."

"Enseguida vuelvo, Ascot".

Ambas pudieron retirarse a un pequeño salón ubicado lejos. Parecía que la cara tranquila de Caldina se había transformado en un instante.

"Perdón, pero no quería que nadie más lo supiera. Estuve buscando por todas partes a Guru Clef, pero no lo encuentro."

"¿QUÉ? ¿Cuándo pasó?"

"Escucha esto tiene que ser un secreto entre nosotras, pero mi esposo Ráfaga parece que vio algo en el campo de entrenamiento. Dice que vio unas luces brillantes. Parece que alguien estuvo practicando hechizos."

"¿No creerás que Clef...este...muerto? ¿O...sí?"

"Yo no lo sé. Debemos buscarlo en el castillo".

Repentinamente, la joven no pudo hacer más que desplomarse y llorar. La persona más importante de su vida había desaparecido, y debía encontrarlo. Tenía que seguir adelante y ser fuerte. Seguramente, si creía y tenía fe, podría encontrarlo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota de la autora (y disculpas):<span>**

Hola de nuevo! Perdón por no actualizar. Tuve dos examenes, y ahora el jueves que viene tengo el último. Voy a actualizar el próximo sábado (a eso de las 19:00 -hora Argentina-). La universidad me tiene bastante ocupada (por no decir torturada - ¡tantos libros que leer!).

En fín, seguiré actualizando sábado a sábado (ahora sí, nada me detiene). Muchas gracias a los que leen, una pregunta: ¿les gusta este nuevo formato de escritura? ¿Creen que mejoré un poco?

Dejen sus comentarios (si quieren), seré feliz de leerlos :D

Saludos, Natsuki Kisa.


	18. Perdido (Parte II)

Pequeña nota antes de leer:

Los diálogos están escritos entre comillas ("..."), y los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos en cursiva (letra hacia el costado).

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>[ Capítulo 18 - Perdido (Parte 2) ]<strong>

Umi comenzó a correr por los pasillos tratando de contener sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué justo en este momento tenía que pasar esto? Se sentía consumida por una terrible angustia, no entendía cómo podía haber sido engañada por Ascot.

Por suerte, Caldina logró averiguar sobre el plan de Ascot, que seguramente ahora estaría conteniendo su alegría por haber derrotado a Clef.

Ahora eso no importaba, tenía que encontrar a Clef, y lograr deshacer el hechizo. Pero ¿Cómo lo haría? No es que fuera una gran hechicera o que hubiera aprendido bastante sobre la magia junto a Hikaru, pero parecía que tenía una idea.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento. La tenue luz artificial comenzó a iluminarlo, mostrando una gran cantidad de agua derramada en el pasto. Parecía que el hielo había comenzado a derretirse, pero Clef seguía envuelto en una gran cantidad de hielo.

No le quedaba otra, invocó a Ceres y comenzó a dibujar un círculo mágico con parte del agua que había traído de la cocina del Palacio. Probablemente no sirviera de mucho, pero quería intentarlo aunque sea una vez.

Se colocó en posición, e invocando a su "Dragón de Agua", el círculo mágico comenzó a brillar, logrando que el hielo se convirtiera en agua, que fluía sobre el césped.

A pesar de sus intentos, solo logró que una parte de Clef lograra descongelarse, pero el resto de su cuerpo seguía cubierto de hielo.

Cuando sus fuerzas se agotaron, Umi cayó al piso, incapaz de mover sus piernas. No había logrado todo lo que quería, pero por lo menos, ahora el corazón de Clef quizás volviera a latir.

"Parece que progresaste mucho desde la última vez".

"Sí, Ceres, lo que pasa es que estuve practicando un poco, no se mucho de magia, pero creo que podría mejorar".

"Escucha Umi, quiero decirte que es importante prepararte para luchar, los enemigos son bastante bravos. Pero no estás sola, tienes a tus amigos que te ayudarán. Así que enfócate en lo positivo".

"Sí, gracias Ceres. Siempre eres un buen consejero".

Mientras trataba de descansar un rato, Umi decidió levantarse del césped. Sin embargo, sus piernas no reaccionaban.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"No lo entiendo, espera te ayudaré."

"¡Ceres! ¡cuidado!"

Por la espalda de Ceres, una luz celeste logró cubrirlo. Rápidamente, el "Dragón de agua" comenzó a achicarse hasta quedar del tamaño de una muñeca de peluche.

"Creo que no aprendes nunca".

"¿Ascot? ¿Eres tú?"

"Sí, querida Umi. Parece que no entiendes donde perteneces. Te explico, tu eres mía, y no dejaré que ningún hombre te tenga a tu lado."

"¡Yo no soy tuya! ¡Yo me pertenezco a mi misma, y soy capaz de elegir de quién enamorarme!"

"Si no lo quieres por las buenas, lo haremos por las malas."

Poco a poco el agua derretida volvió a su lugar en aquel cúmulo de hielo, envolviendo cada vez más al ahora congelado Clef.

"Detente, no te metas con él, Clef es todo para mi".

Ascot logró detener su hechizo, pero tenía la idea de que si no podía tener a Umi para él, la haría sufrir lo suficiente para que nunca pensara en enamorarse de nuevo. O por lo menos trataría de que se quedara con él a la fuerza. Cualquiera de las dos opciones le eran provechosas.

Ceres no tuvo mejor idea que realizar un contra hechizo, haciendo que Ascot quedara inconsciente, por lo menos por un tiempo.

Umi de nuevo conjurando su hechizo anterior, logró derretir de nuevo el hielo. Con un poco de magia del agua, transformó a Ceres a su tamaño original.

"¡Ahora! Umi, realiza el hechizo de cascada acuática"

"Cascada acuática"

Chorros de agua en forma de cascadas, como decía su nombre, envolvieron al cuerpo congelado de Clef.

"Umi usa todo tu poder y lograrás derretir el hielo."

Luego de un par de minutos, Umi pudo contemplar al cuerpo de Clef depositado en el césped. Todavía estaba dormido en aquel profundo sueño, pero Ceres logró verificar que seguía vivo. Parecía que la fuerza del corazón de Clef de seguir adelante estaba latente.

"Bien, ahora mi trabajo está terminado, Clef despertará en unos minutos".

"¡Espera! Yo no... No puedo levantarme del suelo."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Entonces tu...?"

"Escucha, tengo dos noticias: la buena es que serás capaz de caminar, pero la mala es que si quieres hacerlo debes eliminar los recuerdos que la persona que te hechizó tiene sobre ti".

"Entonces... ¿si quiero volver a caminar alguna vez en mi vida?

"Sí lo quieres hacer, no tienes más elección".

El cuerpo de Ascot todavía estaba tumbado en el césped, el contrahechizo habia sido muy poderoso. Esperaba la decisión de Umi: volver a caminar o eliminar los recuerdos que Ascot tenía sobre Umi.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Yo ando mejor, logré promocionar una de las tres materias que me faltaban. Todavía me quedan dos, pero no pierdo la fe xD no sé si quedó cortito el capítulo, pero espero que les guste. Me queda mucho por aprender para poder escribir mejor, pero espero poder progresar con el tiempo._

_Estaba mirando la televisión, y parece que no saben lo que es el k-pop :/ ni mi mamá, ni mi abuela saben, ahora por ahí saben algo xD pero no creo que lo entiendan._

_En fín … espero tener alguna novedad pronto, el sábado o el domingo actualizo (en serio, y el capítulo va a ser más largo xD)_

_~Natsuki Kisa_


End file.
